Through The Looking Glass
by rulerra
Summary: New chapter up. How and why Prince died and some other stuff. Keep reading and reviewing.
1. The Story Begins

****

Through The Looking Glass

By: Ruler Ra 

If this were some kind of fairy tale it would sound something like this- 

Once upon a time… 

There was a brave and charming prince that saved a beautiful princess, who was trapped by her stepmother, who was also a very wicked witch. Several dwarves and animals helped him defeat a horde of angry trolls and slay the dragon. He then outsmarted the evil witch and rescued the princess from her prison tower. And then they all lived happily ever after. The end.

Only this isn't a fairy tale. This is the real world.

Fairy City is one of the largest cities in the nation. It is a massive city, filled with the usual hustle and bustle of any other. Fairy City deals with crime and unemployment, zoning laws, and prostitutes, and racial disturbances. The only difference is that Mary Goose, better known as Mother Goose, the author of numerous books, made most of the residents famous. She is a psychic that claims to be able to see the future, only no one believes her, so she used some creative license to make the residents here seem more likable and friendly and wrote the stories of their lives. Ms. Goose is shunned in Fairy City, and makes ends meet by running a psychic hot-line, willing to tell the story of any who ask. 

His name is Prince Charming, named after the artist formerly known as the same. He is heir to his father's Internet conglomerate of child pornography websites and voyeur dorm rip offs. He is every woman's dreams made flesh, a modern day Adonis. He lives in Fairy City and is a prominent club owner, yet still tries desperately to spend as much of his father's money as he possibly can. He is not the smartest resident of Fairy City, but he has gotten this far in life by his unmatched looks and charm. Countless numbers of women have fallen for him, thanks in large part to his piercing blue eyes and long flowing black hair. 

His nights are spent drowning his rich boy sorrows in as much alcohol and magical powder as he can. His days are wasted explaining to whatever so-called princess he decided to bring back with him that she's not cheap and he will call her, sooner or later, and than sleeping till it's time to return to the night life. Most of his nights are the same as the one before. Drink, snort, dance; drink, snort, fuck; drink, snort. So similar they have begun to melt into each other, so much so, that it's becoming increasingly more impossible to say on what day he did what. Until tonight, it started like any and every other day. Prince, already high on some of the magic powder that gets snorted instead of sprinkled, entered one of his more frequent hangouts. He knew tonight would be special, it's his birthday after all, and this is his place, The Prince's Ball. 

The Prince's Ball is the newest, hippest club in Fairy City. It has become the center of numerous police investigations in the few weeks it's been open. Accusations of money laundering, prostitution, rampant drug use and deals going on in bathrooms, and several murders have taken place at Prince's new spot. Yet, it still remains one of the trendiest hot spots in all of Fairy City. The music blares, drinks flow; people dance in and out of the Ball, and the line to enter runs the entire four blocks the club inhabits. 

Everyone who was anyone was there, Pinocchio Van Kleece, who had an abnormal lust for life-like adult mannequins, was there with his wife, Blue Fairy. His father, Gepeto, had created one of the nations most prestigious and wealthiest toy manufacturing companies. A few years after Gepeto's death, Pinocchio took control of the company, spending enormous amounts of money on magic powder that gets snorted instead of sprinkled. He's recently started rebuilding his image after being caught in a compromising situation with a prostitute, a twelve-year old boy, and some of his own products. He was now sitting at the bar talking to some faceless member of the media.

Pinocchio's wife, Blue Fairy, who was onstage performing one of her hit songs, is his sole reason for living. He says she is the only thing that makes him feel like a real man. Blue Fairy is an extremely popular blues singer, who is almost always surrounded in scandals, the latest being her private love affair with the hip-hop musician, Humpty Dumpty. She keeps her past a secret to most of the people around her, even her husband, due to some sort of tragic accident that took the lives of most of her family.

At the foot of the stage observing the show, sat Humpty Dumpty, who is the most popular rapper on FMtv, Fairy Music Television, and has been for the last two years. Always accompanied by his group, All the Kings Men, Humpty is on the top of the world. His only fear is that without his group to keep him together, all the pressures of fame would make him crack.

Working security, as usual was Big "Bad" Wolf, a personal friend of Prince's. Recently released from prison for the murder of Grandma Ridinghood, grandmother to "Lil" Red Ridinghood, an ex-prostitute turned adult film star. Wolf was captured by the Three Pigs, triplets that used to work for the Fairy City police force before starting their own private investigation agency, after breaking into and hiding out in one of their houses. Wolf has been released because of a lack of evidence, the body of Grandma Ridinghood has never been found.

Prince has begun walking through his club, he sees the super model Alice, staring into a mirror as always. Right behind her was her manager 'Cheshire' Kat Hughes, who is known throughout Fairy City as one of the most annoying people alive, never giving a straight answer or asking a direct question. On the dance floor, Prince saw Fritzy, a schizophrenic dwarf that had seven different personalities, dancing with Queen of Hearts, a friend of Prince's father, rumored to have ties to the Red Heart Gang, and the heads of her enemies mounted on her office walls. Prince saw countless other faces he knew, but like any and every other night, they all started melting into one another.

Then suddenly he saw her, right next to the mayor of Fairy City, "Old" King Cole. She was everything he ever imagined an angel would be. She was gorgeous and she was new. He didn't know if it was just the magic powder or if she really was real, but either way he needed to find out who she was. He raced over to where she was, but before he could reach her, the lights turned out and everyone began singing "Happy Birthday", to Prince. Dim lights came on and several members of the staff pulled out a giant cake and a couple minutes later out popped "Lil" Red. Dressed in nothing but some pasties and a thong she began singing the rest of the song by herself. After the last verse, Red simply gave Prince a kiss, as the clocks chimed midnight.

"Save it Red," Prince told her, still searching for his mystery woman.

"Your loss than Mister Charming," she said, a sarcastic grin on her face as she turned around and was lost in the mass of the crowd.

The lights came back on, the music began playing again, and everyone resumed their previous fun. Prince then realized his mystery woman was gone. He walked over to where she was and saw absolutely nothing. About to brush it off as nothing more than a magic powder induced hallucination, and god only knows how many of them he's had, Prince noticed something strange. On the floor where he noticed this woman now sat a glass ring. Prince picked it up, put it in his pocket and went about the rest of his night, still thinking about her.

To be continued…


	2. The Adventures of Hansel & Gretel

Hansel and his twin sister, Gretel, have fallen on hard times. Three years ago, their mother died after a long fight against a monster named leukemia. The two twins then lived with their stepfather who quickly remarried, trying to give his stepchildren a normal upbringing. Only his new wife wanted nothing to do with two dirty little piss ants. She tried time after time to convince him to get rid of them, and after a lot of talk he did just that. One day, the twins returned home from school to an empty house, and thinking little of it, often their father worked late and their new mother stayed with her friend the deliveryman at his place. They have been living on the streets of Fairy City ever since.

"Hans, what are we doin' here?" Gretel asked her brother nervously as the two crept slowly behind a seemingly vacant factory. Dressed in tattered clothes, and having eaten little in the past few days, doing anything to break the monotony of their lives is so very welcome as far as Gretel is concerned.

Hansel didn't answer his sister's question and simply went about trying to open the back door of the factory. He worked the screwdriver in his hand like a professional technician, having broken into his fair share of doors. 

"Hans, would you tell me what we're doin' here already."

"One, stop fuckin' callin' me 'Hans', you know I fuckin' hate that shit. Two, shut the fuck up. You know I'd never do anything that isn't gonna help the both of us. So again, shut the fuck up and just wait there and make sure you watch for those fuckin pigs."

"Fine, Hans. Just hurry up, okay." 

Hansel gave his sister a wry smile and went back to trying to open the door. After ten minutes, Hansel gave up. He then turned to Gretel and said, "See if you can go 'round the other side and find a window or somethin'."

"Why?"

"Because I can't get the damn door open smart ass, I think it's got a deadbolt on it. Anyway we're not leavin' till we get in this fuckin' buildin' so go find a fuckin' window already, Gretel."

"I'm not doing anything till you tell me what we're doing here."

"You 'member some old guy Teddy. Teddy Lurkey. He used to stay 'round the bus and train stations."

"You mean that crazy guy that was always running around with a bible in one hand and screaming about the sky is falling. I think, yeah, they used to call him Turkey, old crazy ass Turkey Lurkey. What about him?"

"Well, I ran into him the other day and he told me bout this place. Said he met some fella at some bar downtown who works here. Anyways, this guy tells Teddy that inside there is tons of candy. This place makes some of the best candy in the country…"

"You got me out here for some fucking candy. What the hell is wrong with you? We haven't had a decent meal in a week and you wanna risk getting arrested over some fucking candy?"

"I'm thinkin' that if we got enough of this candy we could sell it to some kids or maybe even sell it wholesale to a little mom and pop place, or something. Shit, you think I'm just tryin' to go back to jail, or get you caught. Lurkey told me he could try and talk to this guy who owns a newsstand downtown cause he'd probably want to buy some too."

"So you do have a plan for this, right?"

"You damn right I do Gretel. Now enough bullshittin' we gotta get inside 'fore we can make any money off it, alright."

Gretel didn't answer her brother because by the time he was finished talking she was half way around the corner, looking for a way inside the factory. Her brothers plan didn't seem all that well thought out, but a chance to make easy money wasn't one she was going to turn down. Shortly afterwards, Gretel found a window big enough and low enough for her and her brother to crawl through. They were both soon inside the factory searching for their sugarcoated fortune. After about an hour they found what they were looking for and began putting as much candy as they could into sacks. 

Unknown to both of the twins though, they were not alone in the factory. Security cameras were set up throughout the factory and every move made by the twins was watched, monitored, and recorded. The lone security guard then picked up the phone and dialed a number. The phone on the other end of the line rang several times before it was answered. A shrill, small voice came across the line, "What is it?"

"Ma'am there's a break in, at the candy factory, going on as we speak, ma'am," the security guard told the voice.

"Who's there stealing my candy?"

"Unknown, ma'am. Do you want me to contain them or call the police, ma'am?"

"No police. Contain them for now, I'll send some one there shortly," the voice said before hanging up her end of the line.

The security guard hit a switch and all exits, including the window Hansel and Gretel came in, were sealed off with three-foot thick metal panels. He then leaned back and waited for whomever his boss decided to send to deal with their rodent problem.

"Yeah, I'll just sit and wait for you to send one of your lackeys to take care of everything. I don't even know why I bother with this job… Bitch," the guard said quietly and under his breath because of fear that his boss might some how hear him and as much as he hated it, he needed this job and didn't quite know how far she'd go getting even.

To be continued … 


	3. Prince Gets Some

"Prince… wake up, already."

"waaa… whass goin' on?"

"It's past noon, Prince. You promised me breakfast. I wanna eat something."

"We've been fucking for the past two hours and all you wanna think about is food? What the fuck is wrong with you people who live at the shore?" Prince told his latest princess, one of the daughters of Triton, the Mattress King- the largest mattress salesmen in Fairy City, while raising himself up on his elbows. He awkwardly begins digging through his chest drawers looking for something. Finally he tells the youngest of Triton's daughter, "Here take this, and eat my ass," and then tosses a couple twenty-dollar bills at this red headed princess.

"What… I'm not a prostitute, Prince."

"Never said you were, but if you don't want people to think you are, think about changing your wardrobe. Seriously, you were wearing seashells for a shirt when I met you, what was I supposed to think?"

"Stop treating me like this, you said you loved me."

"And didn't you hear me say that for the past two hours I did love you, but your annoying need for anything other than my dick to keep you happy just made me realize that I fucking hate red heads. Way too fucking clingy."

"Prince… what are you trying to say… I love…"

"Look… don't make me call Wolf in here to get you out. I've heard he actually likes red heads though, something about them being spicy or something like that."

"Fuck you prince!" The red headed princess screamed at Prince while trying to find the rest of her clothes.

"We did that already, and tell Triton I'm gonna be down at his store later to get a new king-sized mattress. This one's had a dirty whore all over it, and now it smells like fish."

"Fuck you!"

Prince sits up in his bed smiling at how great and completely meaningless his life is. Slowly reaching for a cigarette, Prince stumbles across the glass ring from last night. He picks it up and holds it in his hand, his smile growing even wider across his face.

"Happy fucking birthday to me, she was fucking real," Prince whispers to himself, shaking his head, not wanting to believe his luck.

He leans over and presses the speed dial button on his top-of-the-line phone. After several rings a high-pitched voice answers on the other end. 

"Hello, Twinkles Magic Powder. Sprinkle or snort it, I got it."

"Hey Twinkles, cut the pitch, you busy?"

"Prince, what're you doing calling me so early for?"

"What, I'd figure you'd have been up for hours by now,"

"I have, but when was the last time you were up before the sun was going down? What do you want anyway? I got some more of that stuff you had last night, and I'm getting some purple sprinkle later."

"I'll be by later for that, but are you busy today? I might need some of your wonderful product to convince someone to look something up for me."

"Well, if you need magic powder, what do you need me for?"

"Alright, I need to talk to the Goose-lady."

"Has all this dust finally fucked up your head? That crazy bitch doesn't fuck with me any more since she convinced Peter that he was gay. Last I heard, the fucking fruitcake was a damn ballerina. I've been thinking ever since if that was the reason he kept trying to put it in my butt," Twinkles voice began cracking.

Prince really never knew how much Twinkles loved Peter, but it really was apparent since he left her. It was either that or it was extremely hard for a midget female cross-dressing drug dealer to get laid. 

"Ok, this isn't therapy, Twinkles. Can you help or not?"

"As long as you're paying, I'll get you face to face with the crazy bitch. Just don't expect me to like being around that two-faced whore. You know she probably fucked him before she told him to leave me."

"Right… I'll be there later with Wolf."

"Wolf… isn't he single?"

"Bye, Twinkles," Prince said as he hung up the phone. Now in a much happier mood than when he woke up. He finished his cigarette, putting the ashes out in the ashtray next to his father's picture and slowly got up to take a shower. Only he didn't make it, so while he was throwing up in his bathroom, Prince never got the chance to see the glass ring glowing.

To be continued… 


	4. The Truth Behind Pinocchio

Pinocchio sat alone, for the fourth night straight, wondering where his wife was. He knows that she has a demanding schedule, he knows that her art requires her to spend most of her time at the studio, he knows this, but still wonders. He knows he shouldn't, but without Blue he really can't find a reason not to. He takes his favorite toy from out of its protected hiding place, a hidden room at the back of his closet he had built solely for 'her'. He props her up in a sitting position upon his bed, taking delicate care not to damage anything about 'her'.

He lightly whispered in its wooden ear, "You'll never leave me… Will you? You'll never hurt me… You've always been there for me. Do you like when I touch you? How about when I do this?"

Just as quickly and bizarrely as it started, Pinocchio, begins consummating his relationship with the one he has come to depend on more and more. He knows it's wrong, and he knows he should stop, but without Blue he doesn't believe he can. While adding more k-y lubricant to one of its various orifices, Pinocchio begins crying, but still can't stop.

The next morning, Blue and her manager and Pinocchio's best friend Jiminy walk in her bedroom, after another late night spent partying with Humpty, to find Pinocchio sprawled across the mattress with another sex doll.

"What the fuck…"

Pinocchio, barely stirring, mumbles something under his breath that Blue couldn't understand.

Grabbing the doll and throwing it across the room, Blue screams, "What, what are 

you going to tell me this time. That it magically came alive while you were masturbating to some more kiddie porn. I can't keep doing this 'Ochi."

With tears in his face Pinocchio tried justifying his actions, "I said- …ughhh…I'm sorry. I can't help myself, Blue. When you're not around she talks to me and I can't control myself."

"Would you just go and get him some damn help already, Jiminy. I can't keep walking into this shit."

"How is that going to look, Blue. It was bad enough that the arrest was made public. If the media knew Pinocchio was still getting help for his… ughh… problem, toy sales would plummet. Not to mention what that would do to your singing career," Jiminy answered loud enough for Blue to hear over the still sobbing toy maker. Jiminy has always been the voice of reason within their marriage, going so far as prompting both on their wedding vows.

"Well, we're going to have to do something, I can't take this anymore."

"Blue, I'm sorry."

"I know, 'Ochi. I know," Blue said as she took Pinocchio's head within her arms and held her husband. She then lightly kissed his brow, "With what your dad did to you… Jiminy, what if we told the public the truth."

"The truth? You mean tell the people of Fairy City, that the near Santa Claus-like myth of a man named Gepeto was in real life a sodomizing child molester. That the reason he made toys was so that the kids wouldn't be afraid of him. That we've got two decomposing bodies buried underneath this very house, just to cover-up one of his many all night twelve-year old or younger fuck fest. That there's a man about to be killed because we had to pin the whole Fairy City baby rapist thing on someone else. No, Blue, no, I don't think that that would be a good idea. Unless of course, you want to be the one to turn an all American icon into the country's worst, and I think only, serial baby rapist. Babies, Blue, not kids, fucking infants."

"Alright, Jiminy, so I forgot exactly how bad and messed up Gepeto actually was. Maybe we could get a shrink to come to the house though. Say it's for me, or something."

Turning to leave the couple to themselves, Jiminy turned his head and answered over his shoulder, "I'll look into it, Blue. For now, try and get our boy 'Ochi, there in a better state of mind. He's got a board meeting in two hours."

As Jiminy left, Blue was left holding a man she grew to love and then just as quickly came to disgust. She really does wish she could get Pinocchio some sort of help before he really does go to far.

Under his breath, Pinocchio has been chanting the same thing since Blue walked into the room- "I'm just like Daddy... I'm just like Daddy... Always going to be… just like Daddy… I'm…"

To be continued… 

Author's Notes

Hopefully if you've read this far into this story and you haven't given up on it then you'd like to give me some reviews and let me know how you like it. I'll have some new chapters up soon.


	5. The Man in the Black Suit

If we were to turn back the hands of the grand father clock, that ticks away the seconds of time, to the witching hour of the previous day, and looked upon an innocent looking candy factory in the heart of Fairy City. We would see a jet black luxury car pulling up outside of it. The windows tinted, so dark that seeing it's driver is quite simply impossible. The car comes to a stop directly in front of the door leading into the building. It purrs silently before the driver kills the engine. His door opens and out steps a man dressed in one of the finest of Italian suits, alligator shoes, and leather overcoat. His hair is sleeked back, making him resemble nothing less than a stereotypical mobster from the movies.

He begins approaching the door, when his cell phone suddenly rings. He completely stops in his tracks and answers the call. "Yes, Missus."

"Has the pest problem been taken care of yet?"

"I have just arrived and will be taking care of it shortly. You will be notified when it is finished, Missus."

The man in the black suit hangs up his phone and before he continues his approach to the door, he pulls out a small black comb from his over coat and proceeds to make sure his hair isn't the least bit untidy. Inside the candy factory, two intruders have been trapped within one of many storage rooms. Hansel and Gretel are more than just a little scared. They are both beginning to believe that they are only leaving here in handcuffs.

"Hans, what's goin' on? Why won't any of the doors open? I thought you said that you had this thought out?"

"Shit… shit… shit… Gretel, we've got a problem. A big, big problem," Hansel begins to tell his sister.

Moving away from the door Gretel turns towards her brother with a look of concern on her face. Not knowing what to expect, Gretel doesn't say anything and simply waits for Hansel to continue.

"I didn't think this place would have this much security, it's a damn candy factory for fuck's sake. There's gotta be more goin on here than just that…," Hansel says more to himself than to his sister.

"Ok, Hans what's goin on?"

"Do you know who owns this place. The Queen of Hearts. This is her factory and she apparently knows we're here."

Any descriptions of Gretel's surprise wouldn't be enough. Her anger erupts at Hansel as she begins yelling at him and repeatedly hitting him in the process. "WHAT? What the fuck were you thinking!!! The Queen of Hearts!!! We're fucked, Hans!!! We are fucked!! She has the heads of her rivals hangin in her office, Hans!! What the fuck, do you think she's goin to do to us? She caught us red fuckin' handed, Hans."

Trying to protect himself, Hansel tries to calm his sister down. "Gretel, stop it!! Stop it!! The worst she can do is call the pigs. We do a little time inside, which we both can handle and then we're free. I bet the pigs are on their way here right now. Everything will be fine Gretel."

"I really wouldn't count on that," comes a voice from the only door in the storage room. While the twins were arguing, the man in black opened, entered, and then locked the door behind him. The twins both turn to see the man in black and both begin to back away until their backs smack against the wall behind them. The man in black walks slowly towards them, removing his overcoat and dropping it upon a stack of boxes piled together throughout the room. "Do you know who I am?"

Hansel pushes Gretel behind him and answers, "No I don't old man. Now unlock that fuckin' door before I fuck you up an…"

"I… I know who you are," Gretel says quietly from behind here brother. "I've heard stories… ghost stories… about you. You're the Nameless One. A demon in human skin."

The man in black cracks a small smile and winks at the twins. "Right in one, beautiful." He begins to roll up his sleeves and keeps eyeing Hansel with increased interest.

"What… this is just some old security guard trying to make himself look good before the pigs get here. I'm telling you old man, open the fuckin door!!"

The man in black doesn't answer. He simply pulls a ten inch hunting knife from a holster hidden on his back. "There aren't going to be any pigs comin to save either of you. You have decided to steal from the very last person you would want to anger. I'm here to teach you never to anger her ag…"

"I warned you, you old fucker," Hansel stepped forward and took a swing at the man in black, who easily dodged his punch and then hit him with the butt of his blade. Hansel fell like a rock onto the ground. As he was getting up the man in black grabbed him by the throat and looked Hansel directly in the face.

"The next time you interrupt me, I will remove your tongue and what testicles you have and force them as far as I can manage in your anus," the man in black throws Hansel back to where his sister still stood. "This is what's going to happen now. We are going to play a little game. You win, I open that door and the both of you walk out of here. I win, and I redecorate this room with your insides."

"Fuck you, you sadistic old bastard."

"You still assume that you have a choice in this matter. Do not think that you will not die here. I offer you a chance to live, to walk away. You either take it or I kill her in front of you. You have till I count to three to make up your mind. One."

"I am not playin some fuckin little game here."

"Two."

Gretel finally speaks up and answers the man in black, "I'll play. Just tell me what I have to do."

"You simply have to say my name. I will give you three guesses. Guess right and I let you walk out, but guess wrong and I must harm those beautiful features of yours."

"Gretel, what are you doin'. You don't have to do this, the pigs will be here soon."

Gretel begins crying as she walks from behind her brother and looks at him directly in the face. "Hans, we… we aren't goin to make… make it out of here. I… I know you wanna protect me, but there aren't gonna be any pigs comin. We're trapped in here with him… and he's not letting us out any other way."

The man in black puts his hands behind his back and interrupts the twins, "Let the games begin."

Gretel begins sobbing and falls into Hansel arms. She turns her head slightly towards the man in black and says, "David?"

"One down."

Gretel gives her brother a hug and whispers to him, "Hans, I know you've always been the one to look out for me, but there isn't anything you can do now. I'm not scared. This life is hard and I'm goin to be goin to a better place. I know it hurts, Hans. I know it does, but you can't leave me alone with him. I'll wait for you, Hans," Gretel again turns her head and says, "Gregory?"

"One left," the man in black says with his hands still behind his back. A smile on his face that makes him look so much like the devil.

"Fuck, Gretel. Don't do this, don't… do this… I need you."

Gretel kisses her brother on his cheek and steps away from him. "I love you, Hans. Please don't keep me waitin," Gretel turns and faces the man in black and tries her hardest to look at him, but doesn't have the courage. She instead looks at his feet and says, "Hansel…"

The man in black moves like lightning and slams his blade into Gretel's chest. He grabs the back of her head and pulls her closer to himself, plunging the blade even deeper into her. The man in black twist the blade and with blood running down his chest lifts Gretel off of the ground and then drops her. Her lifeless body falls to the floor in a heap. Hansel runs to her and grabs his sister. He is crying uncontrollably. He holds his sister in his arms, her head pressed against his chest.

"You fuck!!! You killed her, you goddamn motherfucker!! I'll fuckin kill you bastard!!!" Hansel jumps to his feet and rushes towards the man in black.

The man in black grabbed Hansel by his neck and shoves his blade into Hansel's throat. The blade punches out of the back of his spine and blood pours down the front of his own chest. The man in black whispers in Hansel's ear, "Wrong, all three times."

If we were to turn back the hands of the grand father clock, that ticks away the seconds of time, two hours past the witching hour of the previous day, we would see a man in black leaving an innocent looking candy factory in the heart of Fairy City. He is carrying a small stained bag, with what little remains of two intruders. As he approaches his car his cell phone rings again. He reaches into his over coat and pulls it out.

"Stiltskin."

"Has it been taken care of?"

"Yes Missus, your pest problem isn't a problem any longer. I will have two more trophies for your wall, as well."

"Thank you Rumple. I will call you if your services are needed again."

"Always a pleasure Missus. Always."

To be continued…

Author's Notes

I got reviews! I got reviews! It's only two for now, but whatever. Keep em coming. Anyway, I really don't have an ending for this story yet, but it'll be awhile before I get to it anyway, so I should figure it out along the way. Glad everyone likes it so far, all two of you (I need more reviews!!!!!) I'll try and keep the chapters coming fast. Next chapter- The story behind the greatest white-boy rapper in history. Yup, Humpty Dumpty.


	6. Humpty Dumpty

While Prince was on his way to the Goose Lady's residence, Everett Daniels awoke from a long night of drinking and dancing late the same afternoon. He turned on his radio only to hear his number one hit record, The Humpty Dance, being played. He quickly shut it off. After turning on his TV and quickly did the same. As he got out of bed and walked towards his bathroom, he grabbed his clothes which were carefully picked and laid out for him by his stylist.

Thirty minutes later, Everett came down the steps of the two million dollar, three-story condo, which he shares with his group, All the Kings Men. He proceeded to the kitchen where everyone was seated, awaiting for Everett so they could have the first of several daily meetings. Everett took a seat on one of the bar stools and said, "Hey everybody. How's it goin'?"

The four members who make up the group all looked at Everett with a mixture of complete annoyance and disdain. The de-facto leader of the group, because he was the most assertive, King, has been in the music industry since he was a teenager. As time went on and his sales started to slip, his record company has turned him into Everett's best-friend, a role he hates. Queen, a soft-spoken R&B singer with a penchant for freestyles, was added to the group because she was the level headed one, the one to keep the others in line. Night, a hardcore gangster rapper who has several court cases pending, was added to give Everett, as Humpty Dumpty, a more 'street' image. The final member, Jester, was recently arrested on three accounts of child pornography and prostitution. No one knows why he's a member.

Wanting to get the meeting over with, King tries to move everything along, "Saltine, shut the fuck. Nobody wants to hear a word from your cracker-ass, got it. I don't need your howdy doodie shit today."

"Sorry, dude. I didn't know…"

"I fuckin' told yo ass bout that dude shit!! Ya need to dead that fore you get fucked up," King screams at Everett, knocking his own chair over and jumping into his face.

Queen gets in between the two men and pushes King away from Everett, who never moved from his chair. "King, chill out. Everett, you been reading the cards we gave you?"

"Uhh… yeah, it's just that… well, I haven't been able to fully remember them all yet."

"Well, you better Saltine, I'm not goin to have yo ass makin us look dumb again when we do Total Request, tomorrow. Talkin shit like, 'Yo, bro… me and mines be mad, bad jiggy, you know'. I shoulda smacked yo ass for sayin that shit. And Jester, when we go there, keep yo fuckin hands to yoself. Last time we was there they cut our segment cause you nutted on that fuckin preteen little bitch."

Jester picked his head up from the magazine he was reading and said in his own defense, "No the fuck I didn't. I pissed on her. She asked for it. I'm telling you. There ain't no way in hell, I'd nut without touchin something first. I ain't that fucked up."

"Whatever, just keep yo shit in yo pants. Oh and Saltine, don't try and be the only motherfucka talkin on that bitch either. We all got other shit to say besides talkin bout yo sorry ass album."

"No problem…" Everett says as he plays with something in his coat pocket.

Knight walks over to Everett and says, "Don't worry about that fucka, yo. He just made cause they never wanna hear his old black ass talk. Some people just don't know when to quit."

"Yo ass say something, you fuckin bum!!"

"Don't start with me, bitch. I'll fuckin kill you. I mean it," Knight screams back as he pulls one of his many guns out of it's holster.

Queen again gets in between the two men and slaps Knight across the face. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Put that shit away. I swear to god I can't take this shit. All of you act like fucking idiots. If we got our fucking act together maybe we could start enjoying all this fucking money we're making, instead I'm playing the fucking babysitter to two dumb fucks who don't want to get along with anything, a fucking hyperactive pedophile, and I swear Jester the next time I walk in on one of your fucking 'slumber parties' I'm going to kick your fucking ass. Then there's the white boy, and I know you trying Everett, but get your shit together. Lately you walk around and talk like your dick just fell off. We got to pull this shit together right now."

Everyone just sits quietly, thinking about what Queen just said. They all know she's right, none of them could be making the money they are if they weren't in the group. King and Knight shake hands and Queen walks over to the fridge to get something else to drink. When they all return to the table, King restarts the meeting.

"Ok, well we've got a day free before we gotta be on Total Request. Do whatever, just be back here early tonight so we can all be ready for tomorrow."

Everyone shakes their heads and begin to leave from the table when Everett speaks up, "Ummm, dud… fellas. I'm not goin on Total Request."

All heads turn towards Everett and in unison the group all ask, "What?"

"I'm not goin."

"Saltine, yo ass better shut the fuck up and play yo part like everyone else."

"Look, King. You know as well as I do that I don't belong here. You guys have been doing this stuff cause you love it, I don't have anything else. If it wasn't for the three of you telling me what to say or dressing me or writing my lines, I'd still be singing karaoke back home in Kentucky. It took me three years just to not sound like a fuckin inbred redneck anymore. I owe you guys everything, but… but… I… I met someone."

The group, again in unison, begin to laugh. After several minutes, Knight says,"You gotta be jokin. You gotta be. Just tell me your jokin and I'll forget you just went all Saturday morning 'Did You Know' cartoon special on my ass."

"I'm not joking. I've met someone and… I think I love her."

Queen tries to quiet the others down. "You mean that Blue lady you've been with the past few weeks?"

"Yeah. She's so beautiful and perfect."

"She's married."

"I know, but we've talked about that and she said she was goin' to leave her husband so we could be together."

"Why the fuck would that fine ass bitch wanna be with yo ass, Saltine. Yo ain't got a fuckin thing we ain't give yo fuckin ass. Yo gonna go back to wearin overalls and chewin on straw and fuckin goats or some shit. Play yo fuckin part and shut up. Be back here tonight and be ready for tomorrow."

"I can't. See I'm goin to see her tonight and I'm goin to ask her to marry me," Everett says as he pulls out of his coat pocket a small box. He opens it and shows everyone the engagement ring he bought for Blue Fairy.

Everyone begins arguing and fighting. Through it all, Everett simply slipped away from all of the noise and walked out the front door. Like it's always been in the group, the white boy was just the shadow, no real substance and gone when the lights got too bright.

*****

Blue Fairy sits in her bedroom staring at her husband's wooden sex doll. She sits and cries at the thought of him with it. Curled into a ball at her feet lays her husband. He knows what he is doing is wrong, but simply can't control himself. He has asked for help dozen of times, but his agent and best friend Jiminy wouldn't allow him to, for fear of tarnishing his image.

Pinocchio kisses Blue's feet and then looks up into her face, "I'm sorry, Honney. I'm so sorry."

Her eyes burning with tears, Blue stood up, knocking Pinocchio off of her legs, and walks towards the door. Before she leaves the room, she turns and looks once more at her husband. "I'm sorry too, Ochi. I want a divorce." Then she walks out of the room, leaving Pinocchio completely alone.

To be continued… 

Author's Notes

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Keep em coming. I should have another maybe two chapters up during this week. 


	7. On the Road to the Goose

The luxury car speeds down one of Fairy City's many highways, heading towards the Goose Lady's established place of business, a run-down shoe-shaped house which some say is haunted by the ghost of hundreds of children. The house used to be a foster home until it was burned to the ground, killing all the trapped children inside. Inside the car, Prince, Twinkles, and Wolf all converse over different stories they've heard about the Goose Lady.

"You both know how I feel about this," Twinkles said from the backseat. "That crazy crystal ball, psychic bitch cost me my perfect relationship. If anything, I say we go in there and pay her back."

"And how exactly would you say we do that?" Wolf asked from the passenger seat as he turned down the blaring music.

"Leave me in a room alone with that bitch for five minutes and my feet will be smelling so much like her ass, you couldn't tell the difference."

"When the fuck did you have the perfect relationship? You ever think that the reason Peter was with you was because he was gay and you just happened to be a little transexual with an identity crisis?"

"Fuck you, Prince. Peter loved me. More than anyone else has."

"Alright, kiddies, quiet down. Who is this Goose bitch anyway?"

"Oh, that's right, Wolf, your ass was locked up when she first moved to the city," Prince said while taking a turn way to fast. "It was almost five years ago, right. She moves in that old orphanage and right from the beginning, everybody is running their mouths, asking all types of questions. You know, cause that place is supposed to be filled with ghosts or some shit. It's empty for twenty-five fucking years and then she buys it and moves in two days later. Good business, if you ask me, but then around here no one is ever too happy for too long. 

She opens up this psychic hotline right, just like the one with the fake ass Jamaican lady on TV. 'Cept she don't put no ads anywhere, no TV spots, no newpapers, no internet, no nothing. Just puts her number in the phone book, 'Hear your future. No fee.' is what it said."

Wolf cuts off Prince's story, "Wait a minute, if no one knew about her how did she get any business?"

"People in this city are a bunch of nosy motherfuckers. Somebody new moves in, they got people damn near spying on em like they the fucking F.B.I. Anyway, bout a week goes by, nothing. Then one day she gets a phone call. Who do you think is calling up this bitch? It's the fucking Red Queen."

Wolf and Twinkles both begin laughing, each having previous run-ins with the Red Heart Gang. Before Prince continues with his story, Wolf pulls out and lights a cigarette and offers Prince one. He lights it and continues.

"Ok, apparently, the Red Heart Gang runs a protection racket all across that area. Goose's place is right dab in the middle of it. Queen's pissed too, she's fucking flipping, screaming about she doesn't give a fuck about no fucking ghost or what have you. You run a business in her parts of town, you pay the price, or she sends in her hatchet men and then you really pay the price. She's going on like this for like three minutes, and the Goose Lady doesn't say a word."

Twinkles puts her head in-between the two front seats and cranes her neck to look Prince in the face. "How the fuck do you know this? I know you haven't ever done any business for the Red Hearts, do how the fuck could you know any of this shit?"

Prince pushes her head back and says, "My dad. See dad set up some big hedonistic orgy for the Queen. The whole nine yards, men, women, transvestites, midgets, goats, you name it, she wanted it all there. Well, apparently one of the whores that got sent there stole something and Queen wanted it back, along with the chick who stole it. While she was at my dad's office, the whore told her that the Goose lady was the one who told her where to find whatever she stole. The Queen tells her boys to take the whore to the car and they dragged her ass out screaming and shit, then uses my dad's phone to call the fucking Goose Lady. I heard the whole fucking conversation because she had her ass on the speaker phone."

"Well what did the whore still?" Wolf asked.

"No clue. Neither the Queen or my dad would say, but I guess it was important for the Queen to show up at the office."

"Well, get back to damn story, ass."

"Fuck you, Twinkles. Anyway, the Goose Lady just sits and takes all this shit the Queen is screaming at her, doesn't say shit. I guess it was pissing the Queen of more and she starts yelling at her all over again. Then the Goose Lady tells her that in a week she'd know the pain of betrayal or some shit like that. Queen doesn't pay attention to it right, then after a while she leaves. A week fucking later was when Johnny Ace, the Red Heart leader, was arrested for fleeing the scene of some huge murder, told the cops that he worked for the Red Queen and he'd testify against her in court."

"I remember hearing about that, Johnny Appleseed, the news was calling him cause he shoved a bag full of apple seeds down some people's throats, right?"

"Yeah, you put a hitman in a yard and garden store and he's going to use what's around, what the fuck did people expect, him not to get creative. Killings an art." Wolf said. "I met Johnny inside, he hated that Appleseed shit. Bout twenty years ago he was known as the Butcher and that's how he wanted to be remember, but no… the fucking news needs to make their fucking headlines so all you damn sheep can have something to talk about during your coffee breaks."

"Anyway, Queen starts shitting herself right. Not because of Johnny Ace, she handled that a couple hours after she heard about it, but about the Goose Lady. She starts calling her up on a regular fucking basis and shit. First it was once a week, then three times a week, now she calls her a couple times a day just to stay one step ahead of everybody. Well, people start hearing about this shit and start calling her up, in a year the Goose Lady is fucking stacking money in that house. She hires some fucking people to answer phones and talk some fucking shit to whoever calls and she bows out. Only takes calls from Queen now, makes tons of fucking money from it too."

"So that's why you wanna go there and just not call right?" Twinkles asked.

"Yup, I need to know something and I'm not going to talk to some fucking fat ass house wife who can't fit her fucking door, whose husband is working his skinny ass to death just to be able to afford that whale-bitches grocery bill."  
  
"Don't make fun of Earl and Carla," Wolf says. "Earl helped me out when I first got out. Gave me a decent job and a place to stay. You'd like Carla too."

"And why's that, her sweat smells like donuts? Does she move from that chair, she's always got that fucking headset on, talking and eating… the fat bitch."

"No, she's really nice."

Twinkles leans between the two seats again, but this time looks at Wolf, "You mean the fat bitch can suck a good dick, right?"

"Well, that too… but what fat bitch can't?"

"It's all the eating. They get a lotta practice so when they do it, it's like a fucking ancient instinct comes out of em."

Both Wolf and Prince look at Twinkles. Neither says anything.

"What?… Wolf isn't the only one who ever got the fat bitch to suck him off. Before I had my 'change', I'd go over there twice a day. Give her some apple pie flavored sprinkle and then she'd shine my shit."

"Ok, way to much, Twinkles. It's bad enough I saw you naked before, I don't wanna think about that fat whore sucking a midget's Frankenstein penis for some 'apple pie flavored' sprinkle. What the fuck is that, anyway."

"It's regular sprinkle, doesn't get you high. You put on your food and it makes everything taste like home-made apple pie. I got some if you wanna try it."

"That's ok."

The trio continued driving for the next thirty minutes and continued to talk about any and everything. As they pulled up to the shoe-shaped house, Prince drove by slowly so they could see what was going on there.

"Why is this such a big deal for us talk to her anyway?"

"Not us, Wolf, just me. The Queen doesn't like anyone messing with her shit. I'm going to go in alone, just in case we get caught. She'd have no problem added the two of you to her wall collection, but her and my dad have a nice little working relationship going on and I doubt she wants that ruined."

As they come to the corner and begin to turn Twinkles sees something.

"You've got a problem, Prince."

"What's that?"

"The Goose Lady got a doorman. I don't think your going to be able to talk your way by him."  


"Why's that?"

"It's Fritzy."

Both Prince and Wolf said in unison, "Fuck!"

"Don't worry. I'll handle this. You owe me big though, Prince," and with that Twinkles walked from the car heading towards the Goose Lady's house. 

To be continued…

Author's Notes

I got another review! Hopefully, they'll keep coming. Anyway, hope you guys and girls like this chapter, a lot more talking than usual. Oh, to try and get more reviews, I wanna start drawing scenes from the story, (Annoucement- I'm an art student who dreams of being a writer. Go figure, right.) I just need to know what scenes everybody wants to see. Review and let me know. I'll put the pictures up at my site, check my bio for the link.

Q&A

Cinderella's Prince- thanks for enlarging an already rather huge ego. Hopefully, you'll stick with the story. I should get more reviews, I think the R rating might be the reason, but regardless tell your friends to tell their friends and so on and so forth, and then maybe I'll get some reviews. 


	8. The Teachings of Tomorrow

We pause are regularly scheduled story to bring you the following:

The Teachings of Tomorrow

By: Jack Nimble

Good evening gentle reader of this fine article. It has been many a day since your humble reporter has graced you with his ever verbose wordsmithmanship. I have spent this time gathering unimaginable rumors and searched countless gutters for the various going ons of the citizens of our fair(y) city. Yet today I have come preaching not as a common gossip whoremonger, but as one who has truly seen the ending of this great world He created for us.

A simple call to a local 1-800 number was the catalyst for these events. I, along with the handful of readers who informed me of this number, succumbed to the same curiosity which doomed Pandora and that damn cat. I called, never believing that what I would hear would change my life and yet it did. The call was answered by a soulful sounding elderly woman, who opened our conversation by greeting me by name. Immediately your ever prepared writer was thrown off by this sudden turn of events and tried, in vain, to bring the conversation back to a more scientific view point.

I asked this "psychic", who is listed under the name Marilyn Goosenson, how she is able to "foresee" the future, as she proclaims it. Crystal ball? Magic wands? Voodoo? Some weird New Age homo-erotic sex ritual? She didn't answer and simply said, and I quote, "Jack, beware. Beware the fire and hill. You will save her, but at a great cost to yourself."

That was it. Before I could say another word she thanked me for calling and told me that the call would be charged to my phone bill and if I had any complaints, take them to hell with me when I go. Then there was silence. I sat dumbfounded at what I had just learned. Should she be taken seriously? Could this be at all real? I doubted it.

Three days later, I was at the Fairy City chapter of NASA, asking where the hell our flying cars were. I've raged on and on about this before, when the hell are we getting flying cars!!!??? In the 1950's, NASA said we'd be living on the moon in fifty years. I haven't seen one advertisement for any summer homes on the moon lately. You can build a robot that acts like a dog and then send it to Mars to look around and get emails in space, but not even a car that hovers. Shit, I'd be happy with a flying Pinto, just get me a flying car. I got the money for it. If you could fake the moon landing and keep your aliens hidden this long why not a flying car? I'd be willing to forget all of that if I just got one single flying fucking car. Get on the ball, nerds. 

I digress. As I was leaving the NASA facility, still angry over no one answering my question on flying cars, I came upon a horrific site. A nearby tenement building was slowly burning to the ground. With no sign of help on the way, I volunteered, much like I did while serving our city in it's failed civil war against those damn Kentuckians. Standing watching the fire was the most gorgeous woman I have ever had the pleasure of laying eyes upon. Her name was Jill.

I never asked her how long the fire was burning, nor did I need to. The building half destroyed answered my question for me. I asked her to help me put the fire out and she never answered me. She simply pointed to the top of this hill behind the building that contained a well at it's peak. I grabbed her by her arm and leaped over a fallen piece of the buildings ceiling and ran towards the top of the hill.

As I reached the top, I quickly filled a small pail with water from the well and then turned to race back down the hill. As I took my first step towards the building, Jill tripped me. I fell face first down the hill and smashed my face on the ground at the bottom. I rolled over onto my back only to look up and have Jill smash the pail into my face. She attacked me brutally for what seemed like hours. She was later restrained by those three pigs who are running the Fairy City police out of business. 

While I was being stitched up and the fire was being put out, I was informed by the pigs that Jill is actually an escaped mental patient who suffers from pyromania. The building was mental institution that she was placed in and no one inside survived. I was told that she would have easily have killed me if I tried to put the fire out with the water from the well. 

After I was safely back home, with cuts and scraps all over my visage. I thought nothing of the phone call until the next morning when I learned that the broken teeth I received from the viscious pail shots to the face would have to be paid from my own pocket because my insurance ended four days ago and I never renewed it. Creepy.

She was right. About the fire, about the hill, about Jill, kinda. She was even right about me being broke afterwards. I'm telling you loyal readers, the future of tomorrow is as close as a phone call away. Listen to the Goose lady. She speaks from tomorrow. I, as always, am your bravest and most deserving icon. Worship me.

Jack Nimble

The views expressed in the previous article are those of the writer and do not express the views of the Fairy City Gazette, it's employees, or our parent company, Ruler Ra Entertainment. Except for the flying cars thing. That would be so damn cool. Get to it nerds.

Author's Notes

Sorry for the long wait. I got sick last week and then got Vice City. If you've played it, you should know how addicting it is. Anyway, I started some sketches for the pic I'm going to put up and it should be finished soon, depending on my free time. Speaking of which, I need to know if it's worth me continuing to write this story. Me and my girlfriend are having a baby (we find out next Thursday if it's a boy or girl) and my free time is slowly disappearing (but for a good reason). I just need to know if I should use the little free time I get to continue to write this or do some other stuff. As usual, thanks in advance and I should have one more chapter up this week, but after that I'm not sure.


	9. Three Pigs, a bum, and a client

Deep within the heart of Fairy City, high above the everyday hustle and bustle, there is an office which is the start of this story. If you looked within this office and looked around, it would resemble countless detective movies. An ashtray filled to the brim with half used cigarettes, a lone desk cluttered with information from cases past, a lone coat rack diligently holding up three trench coats and hats from the "How to be a Detective Learning Manuel", and on the dusty glass in the door is written the words- Three Pigs Detectives.

These three private eyes are busy trying to look busy in case a potential client comes walking through their doors. As much fame they have gained recently none of it has been rightly earned. They solved numerous cases, the old lady who attacked three blind men, the fraudulent bean salesman, the missing mirror, the apprehension of the convicted murderer, Wolf. They have become the main reason that crime has declined in Fairy City, and they owe all their success to the Goose Lady, who they have contacted to help in all their cases.

Lately though, one third of this detective force has become increasingly eager to prove himself, while the other two are content on letting the Goose Lady do the real work while they reap the rewards. Inside their office, Jay and Bobby, sit and watch TV while Ben continues to study books upon books of detective material. Throughout the office the only thing that is heard is a commercial blasting from the TV.

"Who gets you high without a care  
It makes you fly in the sky. Bounce up and down just like a clown  
Everyone knows its Sprinkle.  
The best present yet to give or get  
The kids will all want to try.  
The hit of the day when you are ready to play  
Everyone knows it's Sprinkle.  
It Sprinkle, It's Sprinkle for fun the best of joys  
It Sprinkle, It's Sprinkle the favorite of girls and boys."

"Yo, that shit fucks you up like Percocets, yo."

"Word. Sprinkle like a motherfucker, yo," Jay and Bobby said to each other and then proceeded to high five one another.

"Would the two of you turn that shit off. I'm trying to work over here," Ben screamed above the noise.

"Yeah, whatever. Not like we're ever goin to have to actually work around here. With the fuckin' Goose Lady here, we got this shit made, so cut it the fuck out and come over here and take some of this shit we got off that little fuckin' Jack bitch," Jay answered him.

"That shit's going to turn your fuckin brain into shit, dumbfuck."

"Oh, I'm the dumbfuck? You're the one over there studying how to do a job we're never goin to have to do. It looks to me, like you are the one who is the dumbfuck. Dumbfuck."

"Whatever."

Ben realized that the argument would continue for hours if he didn't just give in and move to another room. Which is exactly what he did. For the next three hours, he would continue to work on sharpening his increasingly growing detective abilities, while his brothers got high. 

********

For now we turn our attention to the front steps of the three pigs office building. Next to the steps leading inside the building, a homeless man slept, seemingly with no cares in the world. If anyone would simply pay him the least of attention, they would learn of his plight. 

Years ago, he was known as Richard Van Winkle, a very prominent business man who lived outside a developing Fairy City. Van Winkle was responsible for much of the businesses wanting to move to the City when they seen how much money he was making off of the citizens of the growing metropolis. He had a wonderful life, and then his wife died.

Distraught over her passing, Van Winkle turned to alcohol. His business soon fell apart and he lost his home. Now forced to live on the streets of Fairy City, Richard survived by pan handling and the kindness of others. He eventually met a man who is responsible for his current situation. 

His name Richard never got, but one night while drinking in a bar, the man sat next to Richard and told him of a marvelous story of a small man who had in his care one of the largest fortunes in all the City. The man told him how this man would leave for days with his house unguarded and all one had to do was get in his house and take as much as they would need to start their life all over again.

To Richard this story was too good to be true. He had never been a criminal and never assumed he would become one. Yet, he knew that if he could simply get back on his feet he could get it all back. Richard decided to do it. Several nights later, he broke into the small man's house and quickly found a room filled with stacks of money and jewels and coins. 

Richard began grabbing as much as he could, but in the corner of his eye he saw a bar in the corner of the room. Richard knew that the small man wouldn't return till morning and decided to make himself a drink. He pushed aside stacks of bills and proceeded to pour himself a drink. He finished a glass, and then another. For the next two hours, he couldn't help but to continue to drink till he fell onto his back and fell into the darkness.

The next morning, Richard was awoken by the small man who owned the house. Richard could barely move and was starting to believe that he would be spending the rest of his days in jail. The small man simply walked up to Richard and took a seat upon the bar stools, that Richard fell from. He looked down at Richard and quietly spoke to him.

"I assume that you've heard the stories of my fortune and came to claim them for yourself. I would also assume that in your haste that you became thirsty and drank of my liquor. Well, my foolish friend, I have learned in my life that no one is to be trusted around such easy gains, there is no such thing as security unless you are the only one to know the secrets. It is true I tend not to be home, but my house is well protected. 

I searched the globe for a Sprinkle that make one thirsty. Upon finding the way to make just such a otherwise useless Sprinkle, I have had it created and covered every single thing within this room in it. So anyone, foolish enough to touch my fortune would have an uncontrollable urge to drink. Which brings us to my liquor. It is a very potent blend of some of the finest alcohol and extremely powerful sedative. A drop of which can leave a man asleep for close to a year. In large quantities, like it seems that you have consumed, the sedative begins to dissolve the frontal lobe in your brain. Effectively, you have just given yourself a chemical lobotomy."

The small man said no more and simply placed Richard inside his limousine and had him dropped off at within the city, where he has spent the last several years as nothing more than a speck of dirt to it's citizens. 

Now we turn our attention back to the front steps of the three pigs office building. Next to the steps leading inside the building, a homeless man still slept, seemingly with no cares in the world. A small group of kids who were walking by began throwing garbage on the sleeping man and yelled at him "Get it together, bum." They then ran off never thinking about the sleeping man again.

********

Back inside the three pigs office building, the 'detectives' still proceed as before. Ben comes walking out of the adjacent room and is about to ask the others what they wanted to eat for dinner that night, when the door opened. All three pigs looked towards the door to see the most beautiful women they have ever laid eyes upon walk into their office.

Ben walked her over to the lone desk in the office room, while the other two pigs checked her out as she sat down. Both snickering and talking under their breath. 

"Hi, ummmm, how can I help you?" Ben asked the woman as she turned her head away from the other two.

"I've heard that if you needed something… or someone… found in this City then you were the ones I should talk to," the woman said to him.

"Well yeah, I guess we are."

"Motherfucking, shit yeah we are," Jay said as he jumped up from the coach and walked over to the desk. "What can we do for a fine ass piece of bitch like you?"

"Jay!!!"

"You can start by walking away from me. I need you," the woman said pointing towards Ben, hoping she wouldn't get one of the other two started again. "To find a glass ring that I lost. It's a matter of life or death for whoever has it."

********

At that precious moment, Prince and Wolf remain sitting in Prince's car talking about everything and nothing. Inside Prince's coat pocket, the glass ring glowed again, unknowingly to either one of the men inside the car.

Author's Notes

Hey people, for those reading this story, I got some good news. My sister, who I started writing this for, won't let me stop. So eventually I'll be writing this the whole way through. I was going to wait till this weekend to update with a new chapter, but Thursday we find out about the baby and I'm anxious and couldn't sleep, so there will probably be another chapter up by Sunday. Oh, for those that didn't know, the Sprinkle song is actually the Slinky song, with a few minor adjustments. I've been slipping on the next chapter teasers only because I don't know where this story is going until I write. I do have the next two chapters planned and they are a talk between Wolf and Prince and then midget sex. Keep reviewing, and again thanks in advance.

p.s. - For those that don't know, here is some info on the greatest toy ever, the magic of the slinky. Thanks to slinky.org for the facts.

Around 250,000,000 Slinkys have been sold, which is enough for everyone in the US to have one. 

Today's regular size metal Slinky contains 80 feet of coiled wire 

Over 3,030,000 miles of wire (or 50,000 tons) have been used in the Slinky's 51 years of production (which would encircle the Earth 126 times). 

Slinkys have not always been used as toys, they have also been included as components of pecan picking machines, drapery holders, antennas, light fixtures, window decorations, gutter protectors, pigeon repellers, bird house protectors, therapeutic devices, wave motion coils, table decorations, mail holders, store displays and various other uses. 

The Slinky was invented in 1945 by Robert James. It was developed for the Navy as an anti-vibration device for ship instruments. However the Navy didn't use them so James searched for another use for his invention. He made it into a toy! 

James designed and engineered the machines that turned the 80 feet of steel wire into a coil, completing the process in 9 - 11 seconds. 

Slinkys were first made in Hollidaysburg, Pennsylvania. The original equipment is still there and that's where they're made! 

The James's first demonstrated the Slinky at Gimbals' Department Store in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania in the early 1940s. They were afraid that no one would buy the Slinky because it was so simple. They gave a friend a dollar so that he could buy one. But only 90 minutes after the demonstration, 400 Slinkys had been sold! 

Richard James and his wife, Betty M. James were the creators of the Slinky and the co-founders of James Industries. Richard James died in 1974, but Mrs. James, 78, is still alive and the CEO of James Industries. 

The metal Slinky is different from the original only in that the sharp ends are crimped for safety. 

The Slinky was first sold for a dollar in 1945, today they go for around $1.99 and are available on every continent except Antarctica. 

The word Slinky in Swedish translates to traespiral. 


	10. How to catch a Wolf

Around the corner from the Goose Lady's house inside a fancy sports car, which is sitting in an abandoned parking lot, two friends talk about everything and nothing, trying to pass the time. One is the son of Fairy City's richest and most lucrative pornography moguls. His name is Prince, and he is the envy of all men and the want of their women. The other is a hit man and convicted murderer who was released due to a lack of evidence. He is Prince's best friend and sometimes bodyguard, and is known simply as Wolf.

For the last several minutes the two men have been sitting and talking to each other awaiting the return of their third comrade on this mission of discovery. Her name is Twinkles and she is a slightly deformed midget drug dealer, who is on her way to try and get Prince a meeting with the Goose Lady. Standing in her way is Fritzy, a schizophrenic dwarf who trust no one and who just happens to be the Goose Lady's door man.

Back in the car, Prince and Wolf continue to talk, when suddenly Prince's cell phone rings. He pulls it out and answers, as he usually does, "What?"

"Hey. It's me."

"Ok? Who the fuck is 'It's me'?"

"Prince, stop playing. I was over the other night. You haven't called and I just wanted to know what has been going on. I've missed you."

Prince rolls his eyes and hits Wolf on his shoulder to get his attention to listen. Prince answers his caller, "Ohhh, your that hairy bitch who ran away from her mom, right? I picked you up in front of the thrift store, right? What, I didn't pay you enough?"

"What?? What are you talking about, Prince?"

"Look, like I told you the other night, unless your goin to lose the 70's bush, I can't do nothing with you. Maybe I can talk to my dad and he could put your ass in one of his movies or something. People pay good money to see a hairy bitch getting fucked by a horse. I'll let you know," and then Prince hung up.

"You are so fuckin wrong. I swear one day your goin to fuck over the wrong bitch and your goin to get fucked up good," Wolf said to Prince.

"That's what I got your big scary ass for. So considering you've been out for like ten minutes you think you wanna tell me what the fuck happened with you and that shit with the three pigs? Shit was all over the news and everything, I thought I was goin to have to start to act like I never knew your ass."

Wolf didn't answer Prince right away. Instead he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a very slow and deliberate pull from it. Right before Prince was going to ask the question over again, Wolf blow smoke from his nose and started to talk. "You remember that red headed chick from your party?"

"The cake bitch, right? Umm, Red Ridinghood, I think her name is. She works for my dad all the time, I've fucked her. What about her?"

"Yeah, that's her. Well, a couple months ago, I'm working security at this strip club. You know just a in-between job, till I got my next contract or whatever. One night the Red chick comes in for one of those fuckin special shows or something. I'm on the job at the time so I don't pay her no mind, you know. You've seen one stripper, you've seen em all, not like they got something different from every other chick in the world. I'm just tryin to keep the fuckin drunks off the girls.

Well, a couple hours go by and this bitch has been eyeing me the whole time. During one of her breaks she comes up and asks for a cigarette. I give one up and we get to talkin. She starts telling me about her fuckin life, right. Same old story at first, right, my daddy never loved me, blah, blah, blah. Then she gets to some shit about how she's supposed to get a fuckin truckload of money.

Obviously, by now I'm interested and wanna hear more. She goes on tell me about her grandmother is well off and she's her only living relative, but the old bitch is healthier than a Russian race horse. Starts goin on about how she'd give almost anything to get the old bitch takin care of. So I get curious and ask her why's she telling me this shit and you know what this bitch says to me?"

"What was that," Prince said while taking another cigarette from his pack. "That she could tell that you were the most sexually frustrated man she's ever seen and she wanted you to fuck the old bitch to death."

"That's funny, comin from the fag who's gotta sleep with a different girl a night to prove his heterosexuality."

"Ha, fuckin ha, bitch. I ain't gay."

"Yeah, whatever."

"No. Seriously, I ain't gay."

"Alright, I heard you, you're a big dicked, pussy destroying, heterosexual fuck terminator. Whatever. Anyway, she tells me that 'she heard' that I was fuckin hit man. You believe that? Here I am, a fuckin professional hired killer getting picked up to do a job by a fuckin fuckbot. Right then I'm thinking that I've been way too exposed and wanna leave the business all together, but I start thinking with my dick and that's how shit gets fucked up.

See I figure, this bitch don't know shit about the business, she just got lucky and stumbled onto the best. Well, I was goin to juice the fuck out of her. Charge high as fuck to do it, then fuck her back to the stone age till she was throwing her own shit at me like a fuckin howler monkey, and then kill her and take all the money for my self. It seemed like a fuckin no-brainer, I win, she loses. I go home richer then I was, she ends up dead. Everybody's happy right?

We set shit up and I'm supposed to hit the old bitch that weekend. When the time comes I'm doin my thing, like a fuckin James Bond movie and shit, right. I get in the house where the old bitch is supposed to be sleepin, no body knows what's goin on, everything looks good. I open the bedroom door and the old bitch is fuckin this Paul Bunyon motherfucker."

"You mean that big ass lumberjack dude, that was on those world's strongest man things?"

Wolf gives Prince an awkward look before he continues. "You are so gay. Seriously, what straight man watches that shit?"

"I am not gay. Those dudes are just really strong. It's impressive."

"Whatever, dick mouth, you love the cock, and no it wasn't that guy. It was just some big and hairy motherfucker who was fuckin this eighty something year old women. I guess he was tryin to pull an Anna Nicole and try to keep the old bitches money for himself. He hears me open the door and then sees me and fuckin panics. Starts runnin at me butt ass naked."

"What did you do?"

"I bet you are curious? Unfortunately for your ass, I shot him in the dick. His balls go flyin across the room and he curls up on the floor and starts cryin like a baby that just shit on itself. I shoot his ass two more times and the old bitch is screamin her head off and tries to run past me. I grabbed her by the back of the neck and just slammed her face in the door jam. This bitch is out cold, Paul Bunyon is dead, blood and nut juice everywhere, my shoes had gotten… I don't fuckin know what on em, sweat, cum, k-y, nut juice, who knows, but they're ruined. Then all I hear is fuckin sirens. I'm thinking I'm rightly fucked now. So I do what I do and throw the old bitch on my shoulers and I go out the back door."

"So you got away?"

"Fuck yeah I got away. Ain't no fuckin city cop goin to bring me in. I get back to this safe house that I keep for emergencies and shit. No one knows about this place, not even you. I tied the old bitch up and was tryin to figure out what I should do with her. Couldn't kill her cause I couldn't get rid of the body. I didn't wanna go out to dump it somewhere and have Johnny Citizen see me doin it. So I'm really thinking of just beatin this old bitch and letting her go, but then she woke up. She saw my face, so I had to do it. Two quick shots, one to the head and one to the gut. Bitch is dead. I start freakin cause I had to get rid of the body, I knew the heat was goin to start searchin everywhere for this old bitch."

"Well what did you do?"

"You believe in divine intervention?"

"What? You mean like God could alter reality in some way to benefit certain people? I guess it could happen. I ain't never seen no shit like that, but yeah, I guess it could."

"Well, right after I kill this bitch and I'm thinking of what to fuckin do, Hannibal comes on HBO."

"No fuckin way!!! Your bullshit!!! Here is where I pull your card, bitch. I know you can kill people like it was nothing, I've seen you fuckin do it, but under no fuckin circumstance do you fuckin eat somebody. I mean seriously, who the fuck eats people?"

Wolf takes another long pull off his cigarette and then says, "You know, I can actually answer that. It's somebody who's got everything to lose. I know if I get caught, even now, there is a lot of shit that they could pin on me. I'm not tryin to die in jail, there's a lot of people I still owe, in one way or another."

"Wow… how… I mean how could you?"

"It was hard at first. It was real hard, but then I just did what I had to. I've shot kids in the head, I could do this. I couldn't finish her all in one meal, so I was eatin for like a week. After awhile it started tasting pretty good. I started trying out recipes and shit, if I ever get trapped somewhere I feel sorry for whoever I'm stuck with."

"Right, you are one sick bastard. I mean really fuckin sick. I thought I fuckin knew you, dude. Wait a minute, how the fuck did you get caught then?"

"Don't know. A couple days after the body was gone, the three pigs show up at my door with fuckin TV cameras and shit. I was thinking I was finished, that they knew, but when they got there seemed as lost as everybody else. I went to trial, but without a body and no witnesses, they couldn't make anything stick. I was released, but those fuckin pigs still watch me every now and then. Tryin to catch me slippin. I'm goin to pay them a visit one day and show em exactly where the old bitch is."

"You got any ideas on how they knew?"

"Yeah I got a couple, but nothing solid. When I find out who told them though, there's goin to be a whole lot of pain goin around."

"You really are fucked in the head, but it's good that your back where you belong."

"Yeah. I'm still not goin to let you suck my dick, fag."

"Fuck you, bitch. I'd fuck your mom if the bitch wasn't so hairy."

"You'd have to dig her up from behind my house first," and with that Prince is left wondering if Wolf is still joking with him or telling the truth. The crooked smile on his face leaves no doubts in Prince's mind what Wolf meant though.

********

Around the corner from an abandoned parking lot is the Goose Lady's house. Her name is Twinkles and she is a slightly deformed midget drug dealer, who is on her way to try and get Prince a meeting with the Goose Lady. Standing in her way is Fritzy, a schizophrenic dwarf who trust no one and who just happens to be the Goose Lady's door man. Fritzy was given this job by the Red Queen, herself to keep everyone away from the Goose Lady.

Twinkles walks directly towards Fritzy, making him quite nervous. She walks up the steps and places her hand on his crotch and kisses him gently on his cheek. She lightly squeezes, getting an immediate reaction from Fritzy's midget hard-on. She lets go and starts walking towards the back of the building, taking her top off in the process. She turns her head back towards Fritzy and says, "You wanna have a friend like me."

Fritzy is stunned. He looks around, up and down both sides of the street. Then at his midget erection which is causing his pants to tighten uncomfortably. He quickly jumps from the steps and follows Twinkles around back.

To be continued… 

Author's Notes

Hey people. I'm all happy. We're having a boy! We don't have a name, if anyone has an idea for one, I'd appreciate it. I'll let you know when we decide on one. This chapter would have been up earlier, but it got erased and I had to write it over again. This chapter was goin to be different, but I got a reviewer who likes Wolf, so I figured more of him would be good. Oh, I'm still working on the picture too, me and my sister keep arguing on what certain characters should look like. Next chapter- midget sex. If anyone has a character that they'd like to see somewhere in this story, let me know. I should be introducing a couple more soon. Like always, thanks in advance. 


	11. Midget Sex

Have you ever witnessed something that you just couldn't believe. Something that entirely made you stop and say, "What the fuck…?". I don't mean something that made you take a second look, like a fat person in a tight shirt with his or her stomach poking out, belly button looking like a third, hairy eyeball winking at you while they walk. I mean something that genuinely just made you stop whatever you were doing and wonder what type of messed up world we live in. Picture walking in on your best friend defecating upon your mother's stomach in some bizarre sexual satanic ritual that you'd probably never understand. That is the type of all consuming shock I speak of. Our story continues…

Fritzy runs towards the back of the Goose Lady's house, his erection almost as hard as his determination to penetrate the trespassing midget's holiest of holes. Half way around the building, he can no longer take it and begins to strip his pants off, still rushing behind the building. When he finally arrives he is completely pants-less and just as breathless. Midgets aren't created suitable for sprinting… or for distance… or for running at all. 

Fritzy looks around, searching for his desired lust object. The voices in his head screaming for some sort of release. He sees the other sitting on the far side of the back steps. He runs up to her and kisses her passionately. Their tongues are intertwined like the red and white in barber shop poles, saliva splashing against gums and teeth like the tide hitting the rocks off Maine's coast. Fritzy raises his short and stubby hand and caresses her naked chest.

She turns Fritzy completely around, till he is standing on top of the first step and she proceeds to place his small, hard manhood into her mouth. Fritzy closes his eyes and lets his head roll backwards as he releases an enormous sigh of pleasure. Before he can move though, a different voice takes control of him. 

"Mommy…?" he says innocently as he looks down at the woman on his penis, eyes wide with excitement at a pleasure he doesn't recall experiencing before. The child within him as taken over and looks at all women as a mother figure and he doesn't understand why she is kissing is pee maker. He tries to remember if he hurt himself and simply believes that whatever is wrong with it, mommy will make it better.

Twinkles looks up to see what Fritzy said when suddenly he grabs the back of her head and begins thrusting his hips into her face. He violently slams himself into her face repeatedly. The anger has taken over. "You like that bitch, huh? Who's my fuckin' slut? Huh, bitch!!! Swallow that shit!!"

Twinkles gags and pushes away from him. Quickly returning back to himself Fritzy places his hands on Twinkles shoulders and apologizes. He kisses her on her neck and the midget woman drops her pants and raises her ass in the air, letting Fritzy place himself inside of her. The sex is slow and almost romantic, save for the garbage and smell of disgust around them. That's when the prankster is the one to surface. He is, at times, the easiest of Fritzy's personalities to deal with, but not during sex. Realizing his current situation, he has only one option. He yells out, "Donkey punch!!" right before slamming all of himself into Twinkles anus. She screams at the top of her lungs and struggles away from Fritzy.

Before she can move too far away from him, the anger comes back. Fritzy slams her face down and proceeds to take advantage of her. Before he could technically rape her, he switches again, the sexual excitement being the catalyst for the rapid changes in his personality. This time it is his compassion that takes control. It is this that makes the next few minutes more like an actual sexual encounter than anything else. For what has been probably the first time, Fritzy knows the joys of being loved, or at least fucked really well.

Twinkles moans as she gets close to orgasm, but before it can return the child in him returns. "Mommy… what's wrong??? Don't cry, mommy?" he says as he lifts himself up from her. Twinkles turns, not knowing what is happening and the change happens yet again.

Fritzy's hatred rises up in him and he punches her in the back of the head. Twinkles falls limp. Fritzy repeatedly strikes the back of her head, seeing her as all those that have hurt him during his life. All those bullies and kids who really didn't know any better. For each one he sees his rage only increases as does the force of each swing.

Before he can deliver yet another striking blow, the animal within rises to the surface. It takes a couple of seconds before he realizes what is going on, but quickly decides to ravage the naked midget woman lying on her stomach beneath him. He thrust inside of her repeatedly, ripping and tearing delicate delicates. As Twinkles begins to bleed, the blood mixes with the sexual juices making a light pink mass of goo between the two. After minutes which seem to stretch into hours, Fritzy comes like no man has come before. A river of potential babies gushes out of him, filling the dry vaginal walls of a deformed midget drug dealer. Fritzy howls in pleasure.

Fritzy then returns to himself, shaken at what he has done. His sympathy quickly takes control and he grabs Twinkles and holds her close to his chest. He begins crying into her hair as her head rest against her chest. He starts to slowly rock back and forth, tears streaming down his face. "Not again… I'm so sorry…" He remembers the last time he tried to have sex. The prostitute who was willing to perform her services on him and the aftermath of their exchange. He thinks of the look of the dead whore's face as he stuffed her under the hotel mattress. He believes the tears will never end.

********

Hearing screams coming from behind the Goose Lady's house, Prince and Wolf left Prince's car to make sure Twinkles was still ok. Turning the corner they are both stunned by the scene in which they have walked into. The only thing either can mutter is simply, "What the fuck…?"

"Oh… hey guys."

"Twinkles, what the fuck is goin on?" Prince says.

"Well, I came over here and I kissed Fritzy on his cheek, right. With this lipstick I'm goin to start sellin. It's covered in this new fantasy sprinkle, it's supposed to make you see whatever you want, you know. Like instead of the ugly fat chick at the bar, it's Christine Aguilara. I was goin to clean up on this shit."

"Alright, whatever, but what the fuck is that?" Wolf says pointing towards Fritzy.

"I guess I still gotta cut this shit some more. I came back here to tie him up or something, but he sees that dog in his hands and just started fuckin it. It was beatin the shit out of it and I didn't want him touchin me after I seen that shit."

"You telling me he just fucked that dog?"

"I'm telling you he fucked that dog, beat it to death, and then fucked it again. Then he just grabbed it and started crying. I don't think we gotta worry about him now though. I got you in Prince, look at that shit."

"Yeah," Prince says as looks at Fritzy still holding the small poodle in his arms and shaking his head. "Thanks a lot Twinkles, I owe you. That's so fucked up."

The three start walking back towards the front of the building. Wolf turns and looks back at Fritzy. "Yeah it is fucked up. Poor dog."

To be continued…

Author's Notes

Hey people. A little over three months till I become a daddy, baby's due in January. I can't wait. Hope everyone is still enjoying this story. I wanted to clarify something that's been bothering me since I got a review last week. I know that this story tends to look at the darker side of these characters, but I am trying my hardest to not make them characters and simply people. The best of people have their own little 'flaws', whether that's some sexual depravity that 'normal' people don't understand, or an addiction, or simply a not nice way to make ends meet. It is those flaws which make people human. All I have done is taken these characters and tried to breath a little humanity into them. This story, like this world, is filled with victims and those who prey upon them. Oh, and there is a lot of cussing because that's actually how me and my friends talk. I guess it comes from growing up in Jersey. Keep reviewing everybody and thanks in advance.


	12. Before the Music

Blessed with musical talent and charisma, Everett Daniels would learn that conquering the world of showbiz would mean conquering his own personal demons as well. Stay tuned as we take a close and personal look at the number one selling artist in the country, Humpty Dumpty, and his group, All the Kings Men, as this special episode of "Before the Music" continues…

It seems as if every television within the Fairy City area is tuned into FMtv's first broadcasting of it's special on Humpty and his group. The underage demographic has tuned in to hear samples of their latest hit, while those old enough to understand the complexity of fame are watching to learn of the tumultuous relationship between all the members. The execs at FMtv are beyond happy with finally finishing the special, their ratings already exceeding their expectations. 

Everett Daniels was born in a small Kentucky town called Hardins Creek. It was here that he learned his first life lessons, in the slums and projects that compose the entire town of Hardins Creek. _(The Truth- Hardins Creek is actually a small suburban town, that consist of mainly middle-class white upstanding citizens. The year Everett was born the town had only three crimes on their books, two being drunken arguments from out-of-towners.) _Before Everett was a year-old, his father was shot down in a drug deal gone bad. He was then raised by the state, after his mother suffered a nervous breakdown while suffering from an acute case of Stank withdrawal. _(TT- Everett's father, Robert Daniels, is a computer analyst for Invisicloth, the makers of Not-There-Wear. His mother, Margaret, is a faithful wife and homemaker and head of the Hardins Creek PTA. Stank is a highly addictive and lethal combination of Sprinkle and cocaine. Addicts are considered anyone who has survived their first usage due to its high death rate and addictive nature. There are only a dozen known addicts in the entire country.)_

Thanks to a high school dance Everett would be launched on his amazing journey into the music industry. _(TT- Everett's sole high school performance came as Jesus in the school's production of the musical, "Jesus Christ, Superstar".)_ It was an ordinary dance, until Everett stepped on stage to perform for the first time in public. Unknown to those attending, Everett learned years previous, while growing up on the streets how to freestyle and rap, shocking everyone in attendance. His perform would still have meant nothing if not for the chaos that ensued during his act. It was directly during his act that a shoot out occurred between rival gang members also attending the dance. Showing his bravery, Everett kept performing despite the drama, only to be caught on news cameras and signed to a deal shortly thereafter_. (TT- Everett was actually found by the agent of All the King's Men performing karaoke in the only bar in Hardins Creek, where his car had broke down at. Everett was just there to have a few drinks with some high school friends that he graduated with the year previously.)_

Weeks after signing his contract deal, Everett recorded his first album, which did not sell as everyone had hoped. _(TT- Everett released a Rolling Stone cover album before ever meeting his future agent. He has sold to date eleven copies, ten to himself and his family.) _Struggling to keep his life together, Humpty met the first member of All the King's Men, King, a teenage prodigy who was, at the time, the number one selling artist ever, and the two soon started finding candidates for their group. The two were determined to break every record possible by combining forces. _(TT- Everett and King, who's name is Nathaniel Jones, met through Jones' agent, who had a plan to increase the sales of King's albums as well as creating Everett into a superstar.)_

Everett meets the rest of his group and we learn their startling secrets… when "Before the Music" returns…

********

As the televisions across Fairy City fade to black and the Sprinkle song begins to play, yet again, Blue Fairy sits in back of her limo, on her way towards her diner with Everett. Her eyes are red and sore, her make-up smeared, she is not looking her best. She is visibly upset at her current circumstance, leaving Pinocchio has been a lot harder than she expected. She begins wondering if she is still doing the right thing and if Pinocchio will eventually get better or just fall further into depravity, like his father, Gepeto. Hundreds of thoughts rush through her head and her only response is to once again breakdown into tears.

********

In the house, Pinocchio shared with Blue Fairy, Pinocchio sits on his bed, caressing something in his hands. The room is all but destroyed, strewn all across the floor are pieces of Pinocchio's most prized possession, his sex doll. In a rage, he had destroyed it, blaming it on Blue leaving him.

Pinocchio wipes tears from his eyes and looks at the gun in his hands. He slowly and methodically begins loading the weapon. "It all has to end… it has to… I… I'm not like daddy…" is all he mutters to himself.

********

After a mediocre album, Humpty met and befriended the hip-hop superstar, King, and the two began recruiting for their own group. Searching the country, the duo held open auditions in various cities for potential talent. _(TT- Although there were auditions held, no one was chosen from them. The final three chosen were hand picked by Everett and King's agent.) _After months of evaluations, the group was finalized. The first person chosen was Night, an up and coming gangster rapper. His position in the group was immediately jeopardized due to the murder trial of one of his fans; he was accused of killing during one of his live shows. _(TT- Night kicked a teenage fan in the face, while the fan attempted to climb onto the stage and dive into the crowd. The fan had a brain seizure and died on the spot, twenty minutes before help could take him to a hospital.) _Through much legal prestidigitation, the army of lawyers in his defense were able to get the charges dropped and within weeks he became a member. _(TT- Night's lawyers justified his actions in saying that the fan tried to attack Night while he was onstage and Night was simply defending himself. Despite Night glorifying his actions in three of his songs.)_

In gathering together the best talent in the music industry Humpty and King searched out for Tracee Bingem, already a number one selling R&B artist. They finally got here to agree to join the group after allowing her to not just sing, but to rap and perform the choreography as well. _(TT- Tracee was a back up dancer for Blue Fairy before hitting it big herself.)_ Renaming Tracee, Queen, to better suit the tone of the group, Tracee has become the heart and soul of All the Kings Men.

The final member chosen, Jester, is a complete unknown oddity. His reasons for being in the group, other than to cause controversy, are unknown. How he was found or where he came from is also unknown. He has been arrested numerous times after becoming a group member and once met the president and urinated on himself while shaking his hand. _(TT- Jester has fifteen different cases pending concerning his self-proclaimed need for 'the young and clean trim'.)_

With the group together, and spending thousands on production for their first album, Humpty and All the Kings Men were posed to take the music industry by storm. When "Before the Music" returns…

To be continued…

Author's Notes- Hey peoples, sorry for the wait. Been kind of busy. Me and my girlfriend have settled on a name for the baby. It's Damien Jordan. I'll keep you updated. The story is still coming along, I have the next part to this chapter to do and I got some great ideas for some new characters that will be put in. Hopefully, this chapter isn't too confusing and the story is still keeping those reading entertained. Keep reviewing and thanks. 


	13. The Aphrodite Project

More than twenty years ago, science created a procedure to deliver a child outside of it's mother's womb. Test tube babies, as they have been named, have lived normal lives and it is near impossible to tell them from normal people. Throughout the country hundreds of clinics opened over the years, helping to give mother's who otherwise would never have a chance at birthing a child to do exactly that. 

Three years after the procedure was perfected, a clinic was opened in the heart of Fairy City. One of the first women to seek help at the clinic was Carla Shuemaker, a single housewife with no children. She was told at an early age that she would never be able to carry a child. After several months, the doctors were able to conceive a child for Ms. Shuemaker. Months later, Ms. Shuemaker gave birth to a healthy daughter she named Miracle.

Unbeknownst to Ms. Shuemaker, several of her eggs which were taken to conceive a child for here would later be used in hundreds of experiments, which ranged from cloning to genetic manipulation. She is the genetic 'mother' for hundreds of deformed and disfigured children. Children which have lived their entire lives within isolated containment cells, quarantined away from the rest of the world.

A week ago, the clinic has been scheduled to be shut down, due to their funding being revoked. The 'Shue-children', as the scientist who work at the clinic have come to call them, were all sentenced for termination. All those that had been attached to life support systems simply had their plug pulled. Those that were in a more stable condition were taken to incineration rooms and burned alive. All but one.

Dexter Jarret was assigned to the genetic manipulation wing of the clinic. His job was to create someone who was genetically perfect. She was to be sex perfected. Hair of ebony, lips of blood, eyes of emerald, and skin of bronze. She was a goddess made flesh. After years of hard work, Dexter accomplished his goal, with a minor flaw- she was a narcoleptic, prone to falling asleep when excited. She was the Aphrodite project, but Dexter named her Aurora. Over the years, he told her of the world, taught her about life, and told her of the Goose Lady, who helped him perfect her. 

While the Shue-children were being harvested into the incineration rooms, Dexter risked his life and snuck Aurora from the building. He could never allow the only daughter he's ever known to be killed. She had become he love of his life, his meaning for living. She went willingly with Dexter, him being her only friend within the clinic. 

Yesterday, members of a faceless government agents showed up at Dexter's apartment. His attempted escape was quickly discovered and they came to kill Aurora and Dexter for his treason. Before they could enter the room Dexter rushed Aurora out the back door. The agents then came in and Aurora heard the screams of Dexter echoing from the room and she ran.

Today, Aurora has been running all night. She has no concept of the real world or it's workings. She is cold and lonely. All she knows is the love of a dead man. She is lost in a city that doesn't care and is being hunted by people who want her dead. Her only hope lies within the Goose Lady.

To be continued… 

Author's Notes-

Hey people, I'm leaving this short because I wrote this as a preview chapter because me and my sister think that there aren't enough people reading due to the r rating. Anyway, if this is your first time reading and I've peaked your curiosity, by all means read the rest of the story and review as much as possible. As always, keep reviewing and thanks beforehand.


	14. Before the Music continues

With all of the members of All the Kings Men gathered together, Everett was ready to begin his fantastic voyage to the top of the music charts, as "Before the Music" returns. 

It seems as if every television within the Fairy City area is still tuned into FMtv's first broadcasting of it's special on Humpty and his group. The ratings are skyrocketing; the faceless execs who run the programming are celebrating with the finest of champagne and women. The various members of All the Kings Men, King, Night, Queen, and Jester, sit in their posh hotel sweet, watching the show; wondering if this will be their last few days at the top if Everett does decide to quit the group. Everett sits in his car, completely ignorant to the fact that his life is being rewritten on national television. He has a date with a woman he has fallen in love with and he plans on being at the restaurant on time this time.

It had taken the group a total of thirteen months to complete their first album, 'Off the Wall'. The album debated at number one and stayed there for a record seventy weeks. Critics praised the album for it's unique and innovative sound, as well as gaining major airplay across the world, thanks to various radio friendly cuts. _(TT- The album also received tremendous controversy over a certain song by Jester in which he describes performing various sexual acts with a dolphin. The story was revealed to be true and the album was futilely banned by animal rights advocates.)_ Before the band could settle on anything, they began work immediately on their follow up self-entitled album, 'AtKM'. _(TT- The initials used for the album have been claimed to mean 'Another Tempting Kum Mouth'. Named so for the bands various songs on oral sex on the album.) _The release of their second album, a mere six months after their first, almost guaranteed that it would be a huge success. Not reaching the number one slot for almost a year and a half, the album is still the number one album in the country. _(TT- All the Kings Men are the first band to knock themselves out of the number one slot after so much time at the time. They also hold the record for the most cumulative time spent at the number one slot.)_

On the brink of their first tour, Humpty and All the Kings Men were, at a glance, at the top of the world, but it was all cut tragically short as the band seemingly fell due to the pressures of fame… when 'Before the Music' returns.__

********

The two of the three pigs are sitting in their apartment building, like the rest of the Fairy City residents; they are glued to their televisions witnessing the "truth" behind their favorite artists. The third is busy gathering together various detective type tools he supposes he is eventually going to need during the next several days. Never really using any of them except for practicing alone in his office, Ben really has no idea what he's doing. Which is the sole reason he had to grab a second bag to fit everything in.

Ben walks out of his office and begins yelling at his two brothers, "Would the two of you turn that off and help me already? The sooner we start this case the sooner we become legit. We can do this, if the two of you just helped out."

Ben walks out of his office wearing his official detective trench coat, what detective doesn't wear a cardboard colored trench coat? His official 1920's era detective hat with it's black band and slight crease in the front solely for nodding at skirts walking by, still sat on his desk, but he would be sure to grab it before he left. His pockets were stuffed with more of the same various instruments he had already filled two official detective black bags with. Magnifying glass, notebooks, pens, pencils, tape recorder, and fingerprint dust powder, all crammed carelessly into his two side pockets, as well as the one inside his trench. Making him look like a child during Halloween playing dress up and had lost their bag so was forced to stuff their pockets.

Jay and Bob took one look at their brother Ben and immediately began laughing. "Where the shit you going Batman? You didn't forget your junior detective case book either, right?"

Ben rolled his eyes knowing that he had bought the official detective casebook and that it was the first thing he shoved into bag number one. He walked in front of the TV and looked down on his brothers, determined to get them serious about their latest case, "Listen… both of you… are going to get off your ass and start taking this seriously cause I will not be dragging the both of you around the rest of my life. We have to make this work. It's both of your fault that we got kicked off the force. It's your fault that I've lost every job I've ever had. I've always done for you… both of you… and now it's your turn to do for me. Got it. Now get up and get ready. We're leaving in a couple minutes."

Ben walks away filled with a certain confidence about himself. He knows that his brothers aren't bad people, just slackers. He knows that it's only a matter of time before they turn it around and start getting serious about something. Before he reaches the office again though, Jay stood up and starts yelling at his back.

"Well, look at this emotional motherfucker right here. This fucking Dark Knight detective wannabe wants to fuck that fine piece of ass that can't keep track of her own damn things and we're the ones who gotta bust our asses." Ben turns around and looks at his brother, Jay points his finger at Ben as Bob just shakes his head while standing behind his younger brother. Jay yells as if he is the voice of God himself, "You are the one who is the one that wants Polly Hotpants. You wanna play the boy wonder, fine, but don't expect us to run through hoops so you can get some trim. You really want this case solved, ok, we'll all go see the Goose Lady tomorrow and find her goddamn ring afterwards. Right now, me and Bob here are going to watch the rest of this shit and get fuck-ed up."

Jay looks at Bob and the two high-five each other before Ben could answer. Ben walks closer to the two of them and stands directly in Jay's face. Ben being the oldest is considerably larger than his two brothers. He looks down on Jay and quietly says, "Get your stuff and get ready. We are all leaving now."

"Listen to this winy bitch…"

Before Jay could finish what he was saying, Ben punches him in the face and Jay quickly crumbles onto the floor. He begins moaning and squirming, his thin frame not used to such punishment. Bob stands in his spot stunned at what just happened, his eyes wide and his jaw open like a fresh caught bass that's gasping for air. Ben looks up at him, smile and winks, and then walks back towards the office. 

Over his shoulder, Ben says, "Be ready by the time I get out and make sure he calms down a little bit, Bob." Ben then closes the door and while he is alone in his room he begins jumping around with excitement. That has been something he has been dying to do for years and he thinks that the prospect of becoming a legitimate detective is driving him to finally achieve.

********

Shortly after the release of their second album the band started it's first tour, as 'Before the Music returns. At first meant to be a world tour, the band was forced to cancel the rest of the tour after only three shows_. (TT- The tour was never going to go worldwide. Everyone knew that the band wouldn't be able to make it to the end of the tour, which is where all the out of country dates were set.)_ During the band's third show, Jester was found unconscious back stage and was rushed to the hospital almost dead. The cause had been determined to be an overdose of an illegal black market sprinkle called Hush, which stops you from hearing your own thoughts producing a Zen like experience. _(TT- Hush is becoming an increasingly larger problem for police because an overdose can leave the victim comatose. It is being used by many attempting suicide and as a means to keep criminals from talking about crimes committed by the Red Heart Gang.)_

After a week under hospital care, Jester was released and almost immediately afterwards arrested for possession of child pornography. A dying minor with a terminal case of cancer claimed that she had sexual relations with Jester and several farm animals during a week she spent with him as part of a request from the Create a Wish foundation. The minor claimed that Jester forced her to sample several different types of addictive sprinkle while in his care and he professed that it would cure her cancer. _(TT- This is all true.) _She is now in a coma after overdosing on a sprinkle mixture of her own creation after making these allegations. _(TT- The groups lawyers claimed that the Create a Wish foundation is to blame because they should have known that Jester was an unstable role model and they should have used better judgment. 'Why not give a big-tit blonde to O.J., a little boy to Michael Jackson, or just send this one over to R. Kelly?' was how the lawyer stated it.)_

No one knows what is ahead in the near future for Humpty and All the Kings Men. They have the potential to rise higher than any artist that have come before them and their music continues to be heard by an enormous audience. There are plans for a third album containing the same type of thought provoking music as well as a movie that is in the making of Humpty's rise to fame. Despite their plans, the fans will still be waiting for their next dosage of Humpty and All the Kings Men addictive type of medicine. This has been a 'Before the Music' special. (Fade to black.)

Author's Notes-

Hey people, finally got this chapter finished. The next update might take awhile longer. I'll try my hardest, but no promises. Haven't decided what's coming next, but I got a couple of ideas, might be another side story. If anyone is looking for a couple good books pick up anything by Christopher Moore. He's hilarious. Go see Kill Bill, it's great if you like Tarantino. Oh, if anyone can explain to me why Hollywood went and raped one of the classic horror movies by remaking the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, please tell me. I haven't wished for a white girl to trip and fall and be brutally murder nearly as much as I had while watching that movie. Jessica Biel sucks… and not in that good way, either. I won't talk about the Matrix or Ani-Matrix, they're both chilling with Miss Biel sucking on Satan's penis, trying to get every drop of pain inducing confusion out of it. If you can't tell I've been busy. W.Alexander- no worries on the rating changing. I just wanted to see if I could squeeze some more reviews out of people. You were right about the preview chapter, I just wanted to get people curious and I'll be picking that part back up in a couple of chapters. Thanks to everybody for reviewing. It makes me want to keep writing this so let me know how the story is coming along to you all. Thanks in advance and sorry about the rants at the end there.


	15. The Plot Thickens

Prince, Wolf, and Twinkles strolled into the Goose lady's office building while Fritzy was still outside the back door crying and molesting the dead dog. The outside of the building resembled an average residential apartment building, but inside it was like every other office building in Fairy City. The walls were covered in what looked to be rather expensive paintings, one of Fairy City's own mayor. A secretary sat behind a lone desk in the middle of the marbled floor. Two elevators stood behind her. The secretary talked what seemed to be business gibberish into the headset on her head, while writing notes and taking appointments. She failed to even notice the three enter the building.

"So what do we do now?" Twinkles says.

"What else? We're going to see if the Goose lady is in and then go up and see her. You two wait here and I'll be back. " Prince responded to her.

Prince walked up to the desk while Wolf and Twinkles stayed close to the door. When he reached the desk, Prince turned on his charm and was about to begin using his extensive knowledge on how to make a female do what anything you ask them, when the secretary raised her head to greet him and his breath was taken away.

Sitting in front of him, working for the Goose lady, was the girl Prince has been searching for. The woman he saw at the club was right in front of him and he was rendered speechless. She looked at Prince and then at his two companions standing behind him and greeted him with a large small.

"It's… it's you? What are you doin' here?" Prince finally was able to say after several moments. His confusion was very evident on his face which was a dark shade of red.

"Excuse me?" the secretary said. "What exactly can I help you with?"

"I've been… I mean I was looking for you. You were at my party the other night and I was going to start looking for you. I think I love you," Prince rambled on as soon as the secretary finished her question.

A concerned look shot across the secretary's face as she began to become as confused as Prince. "What exactly are you talking about?"

Prince dug into his pocket and pulled out the glass ring the secretary dropped the other night at the club. He placed the ring on the desk in front of her and the ring began glowing. "It's never done that before," Prince said more to himself than anything.

"Oh my god…" the secretary said as she rose from her seat and picked up the ring. She hurried around the desk towards where Prince stood. "Miss Goose has been awaiting your arrival. I was told to send you and your friends directly to her. Please, all of you, follow me please," the secretary said while gesturing towards Wolf and Twinkles to join her and Prince. 

The four then walked towards the elevators, the secretary leading the way. While waiting for the elevator doors to open Wolf and Twinkles began asking Prince what was happening. Prince not knowing himself turned and asked the secretary.

"All will be explained when you talk to Miss Goose. She didn't expect you to come this soon; we were expecting you sometime next week. This is great. I know this is hard to understand and that you have no reason to listen to her, but she will explain everything to you when you meet her," the secretary said.

Prince scratched his head and looked at both Wolf and Twinkles who just shrugged their shoulders. Prince looked back at the secretary and asked, "I just wanted to know who you were. I've never seen anyone like you. You're beautiful. You… your like a painting. I couldn't even believe you were real at first."

The secretary smiled and said, "Thank you. My name is Cindy. That's all I can say right now. Miss Goose will explain the rest."

The elevator doors then opened and Cindy stepped inside, the other three quickly followed. 

Unknown to the four elevator riders, a small, hidden camera had been recording and broadcasting their every action back to an unknown location. A call was made and minutes later a man in a black suit got into his luxury car and started towards Mother Goose's office.

********

Everett sat and waited inside the fancy Italian restaurant for his date to show herself. Working on his third basket of breadsticks, Everett fiddled around with the small jewelry box in his coat pocket. He had asked for a seat away from the windows, but had already been approached by twelve fans wanting autographs. He just always figured that this part of his life wouldn't be such a public spectacle like everything else was. The waiter approached and Everett began ordering for both him and his date. 

Outside the same restaurant, in her limousine, Blue Fairy sat and contemplated what she was about to do. Her entire life she has wanted a family. For the past several years she has been married to Pinocchio and has dealt with the legacy of Gepeto's evil. There was a time when Blue loved Pinocchio more than anything, but lately she's been looking for the family she has always wanted. Her greatest fear is of having a child with Pinocchio and having him hurt their child. It's the only reason that they don't have children. 

She has been seeing Everett for almost a year and the tabloids have blown their relationship out of proportion beyond belief. It started out as Blue helping Everett with his music and would soon result in a minor kiss. That has been the sole physical contact the two have had. Blue just needed someone to talk to. Someone to help her. She has begun to think that Everett wants to take things further. As much as she can't deal with what he keeps doing, Blue loves Pinocchio and only wants him to get better. Blue sighs deeply, and begins to step from the limo, knowing that she has to tell Everett that it's over.

In a cab that has been following Blue Fairy's limo since she left the house, Pinocchio begins to get out, throwing a fifty a the cab driver. He reaches back in the cab and grabs a bag holding his father's gun. He winks at the cabby and heads towards the restaurant.

********

Before walking into the Goose's main office, Cindy said, "It might be a little awkward talking to her for the first time. Just remember what she says and find the answers, ok. This is as far as I go." She stops and shows Prince and the others the way to go. As Prince walks by she smiles and places the ring in his hand. She then walks away.

Inside the office was nothing. It was completely empty except for a small, middle-aged white woman sitting in a yoga position in the middle of the floor, with her eyes closed. The three walked directly in front of her and gave each other wondering looks as what exactly was going on. 

"Ok, what are we supposed to do now?" Prince wondered.

"All you have to do is ask," the old woman said abruptly, shocking the three gathered in front of her.

Twinkles was the first to say anything. "All I wanna know is, why did you make Peter fucking leave me?"

"Twinkles!!" Prince and Wolf yelled at her.

"Have you ever thought that he always was the way he is? That he had been lying to himself and more importantly- you. He is happy now and if you love him like you say, then be happy yourself that he has truly found who he is," Mary Goose answered.

Twinkles turned her back to everyone and quietly began crying. She muttered, "…But what about me. When do I get to know who I am?"

"In time."

"Ok, lets do what we came here for," Wolf says. "Prince, go ahead and ask her."

"Right. Why did you send Cindy to find me?"

"I didn't send her to find you. I sent her to find the one who will save this city. That just happens to be you."

"That doesn't make any sense. What're you talking about 'save this city'?"

"A war is brewing. There will come two forces who will try to control the evil within. One is here. The other is rising, growing to numbers unbelievable. Left unchecked, this war will destroy this city and everyone in it"

"What!! How am I supposed to save the city from anything? I'm not exactly the hero type here."

"You will not be alone. The ring will show you the way. There will be a rising of those who will help. The triangle will find the girl, who will find the way to defeat both sides of evil. A killer will become a savior. Beware of the one the children fear, he shall betray you in the end. The unbalanced seven shall find the key. The one at the gate is golden and unseen. A pirate will signal the beginning of it all."

Mary Goose then opened her pupil-less eyes. Her eyes were a milky white with no trace of any color. The gathered three realized she was blind. It appeared that she looked directly at Prince's face, but he thought that it might just have been a trick of her hearing his voice before and knowing where he was standing.

"If you can not overcome the your own wants and fears this city is lost."

Mary closed her eyes and said nothing else. The three gathered in front of her were more confused then before they spoke to her. They tried asking more questions, but no answers came. They turned and simply walked from her office.

********

The three pigs were gathered outside their apartment building. Ben was dressed in his detective clothes while Jay and Bob were dressed as they always were, in jeans and t-shirts. Jay looked as if he has been wanting to say something for awhile, but Ben hitting him earlier has really put him in his place.

Ben turns towards his two brothers and says, "Ok, Cindy, the lady who came in and talked to me about this ring, she said that some guy would probably find it, but she didn't know who, but she said if we found this girl, then she would know." Ben then passes a picture to his brothers. The picture shows the face of Aurora. "So all we have to do is find her and have her tell us who has the ring."

********

Prince, Wolf and Twinkles rode the elevator down from the Goose Lady's office back to the main floor. Prince was hoping to talk to Cindy again, to try and understand more of what the Goose Lady had told him. Upon exiting the elevator, the three quickly learned that the place was empty. All the lights were out and the door was barred by a large metal gate. The three began looking around.

From the shadows, an old man in a black suit walked into the little light shining through the windows. He began to slowly walk towards the three.

"Who the hell are you?" Prince asked. 

The man in the black suit answered, "That is the name of the game we are about to play." He then pulls a large knife from out of his jacket and stares menacingly at the three.

********

Author's Notes-

Hey people, sorry for the long wait in-between the last two chapters. A little more than two months before the baby gets here, I'm all nervous and excited. Anyway, I hope this keeps everyone happy until the next one comes out. I have an idea on another storyline set in Fairy City after this storyline is done, but I don't know if it'd be worth it. It would involve some of the same people, and some new ones. Let me know what everyone thinks. Anon- I think that has to be the best review I've ever gotten. There is going to be a Midas type character in the story. Just wait and see. I am thinking of publishing this story when it's all finished too. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed and keep em coming. They help a lot. Next chapter should be up sometime before next week. Thanks advance, as usual. 


	16. Death Comes a Knocking

****

Chapter 16

Death Comes a Knocking

Deep beneath the concrete and garbage of Fairy City are miles of catacombs and deserted sewers. For years the thugs and criminals of the city have used these underground tunnels as safe haven from the law. Tonight there is a gathering of criminals like none before. These hundreds of would be ogres, giants, and gremlins are awaiting the arrival of one who has said that he will lead them.

Over the past several months, the criminal element working within the city has been receiving anonymous letters telling them of this meeting. They have been waiting for over an hour and are beginning to become restless. In the front of the crowd, a man standing at least three feet taller than the next tallest man, begins to question why they are there.

In an enormous bellowing voice that sounded like a foghorn, the giant known as Krusher spoke, "Hey!!!! Everybody!!!! If this ain't startin' to smell like a set-up to the rest of ya, then stay here and I'll be seein' youse in ya cell!!!"

He turns to leave when suddenly; a light flicks on and behind everyone on a raised platform, three individuals stood next to a podium. The crowd of convicts turn and look upon them and everyone begins screaming at the three.

The figure in the middle walks towards the podium and raises his hands. His black robe flowing around his eyes, he takes a deep breath, savoring the moment. "Good day, oh, me brothers. We have trudged and hidden within these grimy and rotten tunnels for far too long. I offer you, my faithful druids, an opportunity to rule the streets above as we have these caverns below them. All I ask of you, is for your loyalty, me brothers."

The crowd not knowing how to take what they were being offered. Krusher again spoke up, making himself the voice of those gathered around him, "Who the shit d'ya thinks ya are?!! We've been doin' what we can ever since the Red Queen came in and started runnin' shit. What makes youse think we's just goin' to sit around and let somebody else come in and take another chunk outta our action?!!!"

The cloaked figure answered Krusher with a knowing smile across his face, "I do not wish to take over as you say, me brother. What I envision is simply the streets bleeding with the ultra violence we shall unleash. I offer you all cutter beyond anything that Blood Bitch could afford you. I do not wish to control any of you; I just want to organize the ultra violence you will inevitably partake in yourself. Instead of a night of the ol' 'in and out' with Polly Pretty-Pants, picture every woman in the city laid on the ground like that whore virgin, Mary awaiting for your divine conception. Instead of burning a building, imagine this city engulfed in flames like hell unbound. Just see the streets lined with the bodies of the righteous and innocent, from the frailest grandmother to the youngest innocent babe."

The gathered criminals roared their approval. Krusher was the loudest of them. The cloaked figure raised his hands to quiet them. As the deafening ruckus began to quiet he said, "Me brothers, I offer you the end of all this as we rise to godhood. My lieutenants standing behind me shall lead you till I return. My presence is required elsewhere for all to proceed as wished. Heed my words, this city shall burn I have seen the glory of the fires on the high-rises."

The crowd again begins screaming at the top of their lungs. Krusher again is the only voice to be heard above the rest, "This is all great and all, but who is youse anyway?!!!"

The cloaked figure turns and answers, "We are the darkness in the hearts of evil men, giant. We are the monsters haunting the nightmares of demons. We've risen from the torment of anguish and agony to bring the death to those who failed to help us when the chance was there. Our names have been forgotten, thrown away like trash we were brothers, but we shall make everyone remember us. Now I am known only as Boots, my first lieutenant is Piper, and this angelic creature to my left is Belle. We are the darkness, and you my brothers are that which goes bump in the night."

********

The three are still gathered in the front lobby of Mother Goose's office, standing in front of them is an old, wrinkled man dressed in black. In his hand is a giant curved blade and a large smile on is upon his lips. 

"You three have upset someone that you shouldn't have. I am here to remedy this situation. You have three chances each, guess wrong and I redecorate this office with your insides. Guess right, and I guess I will need to find an excuse on how you got away. Whenever your ready now," the old man said.

"I really don't know what the fuck is going on anymore," Prince said stepping back closer to the elevator.

Wolf pushes himself in front of both Prince and Twinkles and looks the man in black directly in the face. He quickly removes his jacket and drops it on the floor; he pulls an automatic nine-millimeter gun from out of a holster he keeps strapped to his back. 

"No games, Stiltskin. Move. Now." He says as he raises his gun, pointing it right between the old man's eyes. "Or I'm goin' to see how much a phantom you really are."

The old man lowers his knife and continues to smile, "Right in one," he over dramatically begins to clap, "I assume that my reputation has reached even the depths of your pitiful circles, Mister Wolf. I advise you all to leave. Now, as you said. There are others coming here, they will not understand our little game and will simply shoot first. You are messing with forces you have no idea about. Whatever the fortuneteller has told you, forget it. She will only bring you ruin and tragedy."

Twinkles grabs Prince by the arm and "That's all I needed to hear. Prince, bring your ass before Grandpa Monster gets all Jack the Ripper and shit. Wolf lets go."

The three start walking towards the exit, Wolf walking behind the others in case the old man has a change of heart about losing his game. As soon as Wolf gets close enough, Stiltskin reaches out a hand at an unbelievable speed. So fast that Wolf didn't even have enough time to react before being caught. Stiltskin pulled Wolf close to him and put his knife to his throat. Wolf raised his weapon to Stiltskin's head, ready to pull the trigger.

"Next time we meet, Mister Wolf. No more games. My honor allows you to live and leave this place, but an animal like yourself does not know the meaning of that word. Go knowing that your life is mine for the taking."

********

Everett has been sitting inside the restaurant awaiting his date for almost two hours. Three minutes ago, she walked into the restaurant and ever since Everett has been talking a mile a minute. Blue Fairy has been unable to get more than a few words in. She really doesn't even know what Everett is talking about, her mind is elsewhere. She knows what she has to tell him.

"…and then I got here and just waited. I have no idea what I'm goin to do about those guys when I get back there later…"

"Everett," Blue interrupts while grabbing his hand. "Listen, you are such a wonderful person. I don't think I would've made it through the last few months without you."

"I know Blue, I feel the same way about you. I… I mean… I love you, Blue. More than anything I've ever loved before. You're everything to me. I knew it the first time I spoke to you. It took me awhile to realize it, but the moment I saw you I just knew you were the most amazing thing ever created in heaven or on earth. Your …"

"Everett, please… stop," Blue says lowering her face and trying to hold back tears.

"No… I can't stop. Since everything has happened you're the one thing that I've been sure about. Shit, since I can remember you've been the only thing in my life that's worth me living," Everett stands from his chair and drops down on one knee in front of Blue. He pulls the box holding the engagement ring in it and says, "Blue, I love you. I love you more than I love myself. You're my soul, my heartbeat, my life. Marry me."

Standing in the doorway, Pinocchio screams something inaudible and rushes towards Blue and Everett. Both jump up and stand not knowing what is going on. Seeing Pinocchio, Blue realizes how hurt she's made him and tries to stop him from doing something to Everett.

"Ochi, please don't I can explain!!!" She says as she grabs him by his arm.

Pinocchio pushes her down and screams, "No… you were supposed to be different!!! You were supposed to be mine!!! You were going to save me!!! But your just like everyone else, all you do is hurt me!!! JUST LIKE DADDY DID!!!"

He raises his gun to Everett and says, "You tried taking my life from me and now I take yours…"

In the split-second it takes for Pinocchio to speak and pull the trigger Blue jumps up from her spot on the floor and screams, "NOOOOOOOO!!!!"

She jumped directly in front of Everett, who trapped in shock very similar to a deer in headlights or a stripper seeing a handful of dollars in a Mexicans hand. The bullet escaped the barrel and rushed towards its intended target.

The bullet entered the front of Blue's skull, leaving a small entry wound above her left eye. The exit wound took almost the entire back of the skull and spread it across Everett's face. She died instantly. Her body fell lifeless between the feet of the two men she cared more about than anything in this world.

Pinocchio stood limp shock coursing through his body. He looks away from Everett down at Blue. He stares at her with tears in his eyes. He turns and looks at the other customers gathered in the restaurant, he slowly closes his eyes and puts the gun into his mouth. A shot rings out and Pinocchio's brain hits Everett in the chest right before Pinocchio's body drops right next to Blue's.

Everett still stood shocked as waiters and a couple of customers run for help. He drops to his knees and picks up Blue's hand. He lowers his head and cries quietly to himself. The box holding the engagement ring falls from his hand, landing in Blue's blood.

To be continued…

Author's Notes-

Hey people. Been off work for the last two days so I had some time to bang another chapter out. Hopefully it's as dark and sad as I want it to be. I'll try to lighten up for the next chapter. Don't know when the next chapter will be up because of the holiday. Let me know if anyone wants to hear about another story in Fairy City, I have a way to make it work, but don't know if another story this long (or longer depending how I end this one) is going to be worth my time. I still need some reviews, only getting about one per chapter, I need more feedback people. Enough of my begging, when your bored with eating in the next few days try reviewing for me. Happy turkey murder day and thanks in advance 


	17. The History of Magik

Moments after Prince, Twinkles, and Wolf left the Goose Lady's office; the Red Queens' security detail began a search of the grounds. They found Fritzy and nothing more. All traces of Cindy were gone. The Goose Lady talk them nothing, just simply sat meditating.

Two hours after arriving at her residence all but a few of the security officers had left, leaving Mary to herself. The old blind woman feeling that she was finally alone rose from her sitting position. She confidently walked over to the far wall in her office and touched a hanging picture. The wall silently slid back revealing a desk, hidden within Mary's office. She walked over and sat down, pulled open the top right hand drawer and took out a stack of blank papers and a pen. She immediately began writing as the wall closed itself, sealing herself in the darkness of secrecy.

_The visions are becoming more frequent. I am no longer only seeing the future we will live, but the history of everything. I have learned of things I could never imagine. There is so much we don't understand or have simply forgotten. The most important of which is the magik that flows within all of us. _

Before He created everything there was only darkness and chaos. This Great Wizard used the magiks to create balance within the chaos, to make order. There is no pleasure without pain, or light without darkness, no life without death. He created the first Sun to bring light to the darkness. He placed planets on specific courses to circle these 'sons' of His. Then he placed moons to circle certain planets. Eventually he was finished and his great Celestial machine was complete.

He built this machine, that man has named the universe, for one sole reason, to absorb and channel His magiks. In essence, it would double His power until it made Him powerful enough to create life. 

His first creations have been dubbed angels, but are nothing more than janitors. Their reason for creating, the reason they were created perfect, never having to experience death or freewill is so they would keep His Celestial machine working. Those that man tell tales of falling and creating hell, simply dwell within Suns and stroke the fires to bring power to the machine, like a furnace.

He then created man in His image to disperse the power he now possessed. Within the first man, He blew the breath of life into him and created his soul. He gave man a small piece of Himself so that man, as a whole, would become, in time, able to ascend to the 'Godhood' that he was then at. He was no longer a living entity, but the essence of the human soul.

On each planet, He created their was a focal point for His magiks, so that when man rose to a higher understanding of things, they would be able to create their own machines and be as He was. The focal point on this planet is this city. Throughout time, this city has appeared and reappeared in different places, the constant movements of the people on the planet determine where the city shall manifest. When man was first created, this city was the Paradise he lived in. It then became ancient Babylon, and then rose again in Ancient Greece as Atlantis. It rose during the Dark Ages in Europe, as the home of Arthur, the legendary Camelot. It was hidden within Central America when Columbus heard tales of a City of Gold that held a Fountain of Youth. In the early half of the colonization of North America by Europeans, the city had manifested here and has stayed in this spot for the longest amount of time.

Each new manifestation of the city causes a complete loss of memory for the citizens here. All stories that man tells of fantasy, or of Heaven are products of this city. The very existence of the city is kept from man by the nature of His essence. Man is unable to see his own soul and therefore unable to see the magiks all around the city, essentially making the city invisible. Only a certain few of mankind are able to see within the magiks into the city. These glimpses are usually during dreams and these people are mostly writers and artist and children. The foundation of this city, as well as of the magiks of any kind, are created out of imagination. 

He had created life and in doing so also death. The balance He created needed to be kept, but even death serves a purpose. His essence, the human soul, upon the death of the one carrying it would join the rest of magik gathered at the planet's focal point, this city. During times of crisis the increases in the loss of life would make those able to control the magiks become more powerful and eventually put a halt to whatever the problem was. 

Over the years, there have been those who have been capable to control the magiks and tried helping man. The most famous of which man had assumed to be the son of God. Christ tried doing something none before him had tried, to teach man of the magiks. He was crucified for doing so. Those that have displayed any type of magik had been hunted and hated. Witches, demons, monsters, vampires, the names are many and some very deserving. 

Even the blackest of magik comes from Him. All destruction is necessary for the ability to create. Even though man could not comprehend the power within magik, He gave them their own form of magik, the sciences of the universe was His gift to mankind. Man has learned his lessons better than us. Man's control over science is almost magical in itself, while the number of those who show any control over the magiks seems to be weakening. 

Years ago, there was a war. One who was given limited control of magik used it to convince an entire human nation to try and wipe out an entire race of people for apparently no real reason. This man spoke of a superior race that would lead the Earth. Man thought he was talking of Aryans. In truth, he wished to kill millions of humans to increase the strength of the magiks on this planet. The evil little man was seemingly working with another who had at that point been a powerful mage in this city. The mage had lived for such a long time and was slowly becoming insane. He was known as the magician Merlin, he is no longer a threat, he died shortly after the war. He was my father. 

It looked in the beginning that the two might succeed and what there true intent was, has never been known to anyone but me. Some say it was Merlin's revenge against mankind for killing the mage called Christ. My father was not an evil man. He wanted to recreate this world into something better. It was his goal. I think due to his health starting to fail him, he knew his time left was short and wanted to change the world by any means. Which is why he asked that evil man for help. Eventually, both the mage and that small evil man were defeated with man's science. It was the first sign to anyone that the magiks of science could even be comparable to magik itself.

I fear that the conflict that I have warned of has all to do with these visions. That the gathering forces will wish to attack man. To cause more death than at any other time during man's history, making the magiks stronger then it has ever been. I fear for all of us.

Mary lays down the pen she was writing with and slowly massages her small, frail hands. She knows that the coming conflict could be the end of everything, but must wonder if that is actually a bad thing. She can see how those gathering could see what they are doing as the right thing to do. She is more afraid that she is becoming capable of seeing life through the eyes of evil people more than anything.

********

Inside the private office of the Red Queen, sitting behind a massive and expensively decorated desk, the Red Queen sits reading everything Mary has spent the last hour writing. Mary's secret office isn't a secret to the Red Queen, her pen had once been taken and replaced with one that would write in two places. Everything Mary wrote down showed on her paper, as well as papers in the Red Queen's office. 

The Red Queen finished reading and simply sat smiling. "Things are about to get a whole lot more interesting around here, real soon." Red Queen said as she rose and walked from her office. 

To be continued…

Author's Notes-

Hey peoples, I think this qualifies as the weirdest chapter that I've written. Hitler and Merlin working together, wow. So before anyone starts asking about me making Hitler a semi, almost-good guy, I'll just say that what he did was wrong. Neither do I agree with the whole killing Christ thing though. I've got no problem with anyone. What he did was way wrong and in no way was it called for, but name a better bad guy than Hitler, he's like a modern day boogie-man. In real life even. Anyway, now that I'm done explaining myself, I hope everyone enjoys this story and I think this is the last time I mention Hitler. Santa Claus is next on my list. Hope it stays up to your expectations. 


	18. A City In Mourning

****

Chapter 18

A City in Mourning

We pause are regularly scheduled story to bring you the following:

The Last Days of a Fairy

By: Jack Nimble

Good day my faithful followers of my ever verbose writing prowess. Today I mourn, like the rest of you, the passing of one of this cities greatest talents. Blue Fairy was, without any question in anyone's mind, the personification of perfection. Possessing looks that have made God Himself envious and a voice that sounds like the laughter of angels, Blue shall be missed long after we all are gone. Like every heterosexual, and maybe just all males in general, I have more than a few indecent dreams of the singing goddess that I shall not dwell into now.

Today I will be alongside several other friends of the late Blue, to speak at her eulogy. It has only been a matter of days and already I miss her greatly. The world has lost an amazingly beautiful and soulful human being, the music industry has lost one of its most promising talents, and I have lost a dear, dear friend. Blue I miss and love you, and pray that you will join the ranks of Elvis, Marilyn, JC, and Gepeto and open the gates for me when I reach those heavenly halls that you now call home.

Jack Nimble

The views expressed in the previous article are those of the writer and do not express the views of the Fairy City Gazette; it's employees, or our parent company, Ruler Ra Entertainment. We would like to express our condolences to the friends of Blue Fairy. Our prayers are with you. 

********

The latest issue of the Fairy City Gazette, as well as the local news media has been flooding the saddened citizens with the news of Blue Fairy's death. Minutes after her unexpected murder rumors began flying of her life leading up to her gruesome death. It is what everyone is talking about, save for one person.

Everett Daniels, until recently has been known to the world at large as the hip-hop sensation Humpty Dumpty. Since witnessing the murder and suicide of Blue and her husband Pinocchio, Everett has tried to stay clear of any cameras or other people for that matter. Most of his time has been spent sitting in the exact spot he is now, upon a bar stool in Miss Muffets, a cheap, dirty bar in downtown Fairy City.

He has been inebriated for the better part of the several days he's spent here, only talking to the bartender, Spider, to refill whatever he happened to be drinking at the time. Tonight is no different. It was only seven and he was already more than a little in the tank. So much so, that he had failed to even notice two customers entering the bar.

The couple sat next to Everett and proceeded to ignore him. They ordered and then began their own conversation. "Why are we in here again?" The thin, frail younger man asked.

The scraggly, rough looking older man answered, "Because I can't stand going to another one of those sickening fag playgrounds you frequent, that pass fruity drinks off as liquor and expect a man to pay twice as much for it. Sometimes, Peter, a man needs to be a G-D f'ing man." 

"Well, at least let us dance in here," Peter began tugging on the older man's beat up overcoat. "I want to dance. with you. come on."

"All over your purty litl' face as soon as we leave here. So go and shake that ass of yours and work up an urge to fuck me later, huh," the older man said, slapping Peter's ass with his hooked hand while doing so.

Peter began smiling, kissed the man on his cheek and pranced towards the jukebox. The older man turned towards Spider and ordered his second round. Everett finally noticed that he was even there. As Spider brought the man his drink, the TV above the bar came back from commercial and began talking of Blue's funeral, which was just starting.

Everett raised his head and then asked Spider to turn it off. The bartender did so, only because Everett has been a good customer over the last few days and could really use to keep his business. 

The old man raised his glass and said, "To those no longer with us. May they find the life they never had upon these shores." He then downed his drink and ordered another. He looked over towards Everett, "No love for those not with us I take it?"

"Something like that," Everett mumbled.

The old man croaked out a deep and throaty noise, that Everett guessed had been meant to be a laugh. Everett tried to smile, but only managed a crooked grin and then he quickly dropped his back down into staring at his drink.

"Now I wonder," the old man said turning towards Everett. "Why exactly is a young able bodied strapping man, like y'self not out chasing trim or committing some sorta crime at this ungodly hour of the evening?"

Everett raised his head and said, "Look, mister, I'm not trying to be an ass or anything, but I'm really not in the mood for talking. And from the looks of your boyfriend over there, you're just wasting your time. I ain't gay."

"Neither are I, but being so alone on a ship for so long, these young thin boys look more and more inviting as the days melt together. No one seems to care about the psychological damage we must endure to accomplish what we do, lad."

His curiosity peaked; Everett raises his head with an eyebrow cocked and asks, "What exactly is that you do?"

"I am the scourge of the open seas. The baron of the oceans. I am Captain Ulysses S. Brazen. Better known as Captain Hook, the greatest pirate ever to sail within God's pools of wonder." The old man named Hook said with great conviction and then slamming his hooked hand upon the bar.

The first true smile to cross Everett's lips in the last few days was plainly seen by the old man moments before Everett burst out in laughter. "Your. serious? You're a pirate. A real life woman raping, pillaging, murdering, baby stealing, treasure chest searching pirate."

"That I am. The best ever."

Everett again exploded with fits of laughter.

"Sorry. it's just that. I mean, I didn't know they still made pirates anymore."

"Aye. Like everything else though, it's all changed. Damn unions! I remember a time when a pirate could sail into any village or city and rape or pillage whatever caught his fancy. Now, you need to go through mountains of paperwork and politics. The soul of me business has died and only a few still strive to return pirating back to it's glory days."

Everett scrunches his face and asked Hook, "Weren't those glory days filled with murder, betrayal, disease, and homosexual sex?"

"Aye. The greatest days of me young nubile life, laddie."

Again Everett exploded into fits of uncontrollable laughter. The two men continued to drink for several hours, sharing stories of rapping and pirating, and of how much each has changed. It is the first time that Everett hasn't thought about Blue since her death.

********

In a lone corner of Miss Muffets, hidden within the shadows and filth, a smoking figure pays close attention to Everett and his new companions. A strikingly good-looking man, he is humming a familiar tune to himself, fiddling with his drink and staring unblinkingly at Everett. Paying very close attention towards his conversation. He knows Everett immensely, following his career from the beginning. 

"Hey sexy. Wanna dance?" Peter said to the dark smoking figure breaking him out of his trance. He looks up at the young man to see him leaning against the table, hips still thrusting in rhythmic gyrations. The man simply smiles and pulled a small dagger into view. 

Holding it up to Peter's face, the smoking man said, "So, you think you still wanna dance with this, you fucking fruitcake? Walk away. Don't say shit, just walk away and tell your old butt fucking friend over there about this and to bring his ass over here."

After the smoking man let Peter go, he ran over to Hook and told him what had just transpired. Within minutes, Hook went from the laughing and jovial demeanor of any other drunk, to the blood curdling fierceness and anger of the seas' greatest pirate. He excused himself from Everett, who simply turned around on his stool to watch what was going on, and walked over towards the smoking man.

Everett sat and watched. He couldn't make out what Hook and the smoking man were saying, but it didn't look as bad as Everett had thought it would. They talked for several minutes and then Hook shook the smoking man's hand and began to walk back towards Everett.

After returning to his seat and ordering yet another drink, Hook turned towards Everett and said, "Laddie, what would you say to joining me and Peter on a little trip. Nothing fancy or anything, just a quick trip and back. You'll get to be a real pirate, for a little while anyways."

Everett looks at Hook and just said, "Sure, I need to get away from all this shit. Just one thing, would it be possible if you and Peter kept your homosexual sex away from me. I'm not gay."

Hook stood and placed his hand on Everett's back, "Give it time laddie. Just give it time." He then turned back towards the smoking man, gesturing for Everett and Peter to follow him. After arriving to the corner where the smoking man sat Hook said, "Everett, met our newest employer, his name is Piper and we're going to pull off the most amazing theft in all of history."

To be continued.

Author's Notes-

Hey peoples, been away for a while, hopefully this will help. Next chapter is almost done as well. Only a few more weeks before the baby is born and I am so damn anxious. It's a great feeling. If you haven't seen Pirates of the Caribbean, then you should, Johnny Depp is great in it. Gayest pirate ever put on film and it actually worked. I haven't been getting reviews again, hopefully this story isn't starting to bore anyone. Keep em coming and thanks in advance. 


	19. The Life of a Fairy

****

Chapter 19

The Life of a Fairy

Standing in front of hundreds of fans and friends, Jiminy, Blue's agent and Pinocchio's best friend is about to give her eulogy and is in complete shock. He looks out at the faces of those who loved Blue, but never really knew her. He knows the truth and knows that Blue would want everyone else to hear it told. 

Jiminy knows that what he is about to do will kill the company Gepeto created and maybe even Blue's career, but he believes it is actually the right thing to do. "I came here today to say good-bye. But before I can do that, everyone else must say hello to the person Blue actually was. She was a mystery that no one could unravel.

"Blue was born Margaret Susan Meadows. Her father was a hardworking and honest man who provided for his family as a miner deep in the mountains surrounding Fairy City. Her mother was a house wife who died while giving birth to Margaret. Her father did not know nor cared to raise a child on his own so the child was abandoned and left to survive on her own. This was in the winter of 1965."

A stunned hush fell over the gathered mourners. A cold wind began blowing and Jiminy wondered if that was the cause of the chills running through his body. He quickly composed himself and continued.

"Two days after she was abandoned, the infant was found by an elderly woman living near the river she was placed. This woman took the infant in and raised her as her own, even naming her Margaret, after herself. She taught Margaret the ways of the times, of how to be a woman. The woman slept with men while the child slept. Before her first year a man came searching for this woman. This man wanted something that only the elderly woman could provide. The love of a child. For twelve years, Margaret was given to this man for his own pleasure. His name was Gepeto.

At the age of thirteen, young Margaret tried to escape her horrifying prison. She made her way deep into the forest, only to be found by a miner that brutally beat and raped her for close to a week. Never realizing that this was the home of her birth, Margaret just wanted to escape, and before the end of the second week she did. As her father made his way to the basement he kept her in one night, Margaret took him by surprise and stabbed him in the throat and watched him die. 

She was finally free and took the little money her father had and made her way into the city. She got a job as a waitress and by the age of fifteen resorted to sleeping with men again to provide herself with a place to sleep. In the same year, Margaret became pregnant. Knowing that she could barely care for herself, she decided to abort her child. 

At the age of eighteen, Margaret took a job as a housemaid and was soon hired to work for Gepeto. She was afraid for her life everyday she worked there, never knowing if Gepeto knew what he had done to her. If he had, he never let on that he did. Margaret's time working for Gepeto began the start of her new life. After meeting Gepeto's son, Pinocchio, the two quickly fell in love. Margaret began calling herself Blue Fairy, a nickname that Pinocchio used to call her. Pinocchio pushed Blue to start singing and her career shortly took off. A few years later, Gepeto passed away in a accidental sexual incident, he was smothered by a rather obese prostitute who had been sitting on his face.

Gepeto left his entire fortune to his only son, who continued to run the company his father started. I had met the two the year previously and came on as their advisor, trying my best to keep the family's dark secrets out of the public eye. Pinocchio's various sexual depravities are well known, but the reason for his dysfunction is not. Gepeto used his son like he used many other children. He molested and raped Pinocchio since he was a child and when Pinocchio was 10, Gepeto forced him to participate in his sexual depravity. 

Gepeto is not the man you all know. His entire life has been a well crafted lie. Countless families have been touched by his darkness and Blue and Pinocchio are just two that you know of. Beneath the house that Gepeto built are the bodies of several children who did not survive their night with that monster. Do not let his horrible actions taint the memory of such a beautiful person that has touched all our lives in one way or another."

The crowd of mourners are in tears. None can believe what they have been told, and none want to believe it. From behind Jiminy, a cloaked figure grabs his arm as he is turning to leave the podium. 

The figure looks Jiminy in the face and says, "No one is going to remember what you've said. There are those that need the memory of Gepeto to live on awhile longer."

The cloaked figure then raises his arms a large cloud of sprinkle envelops the crowd and they all quickly look dazed, their eyes staring into nothing, bodies frozen awaiting for instructions.

The figure says to the crowd, "Blue was great, we all miss her. Now go home."

The crowd begins to slowly disperse, muttering how much they miss Blue in the process.

Jiminy turns towards the figure and questions, "Who are you?"

The figure removes the hood from it's head and reveals itself. Standing in front of Jiminy was a beautifully angelic red haired woman. Her piercing green eyes looked Jiminy in the face and said, "My name is Belle, and I'm the beast that you should be worrying about. Not the memory of a dead toy maker."

******** 

Within the private office of the Red Queen, sit's the cold hearted mistress of crime working on the empire she has spent a life time building. Her phone suddenly begins ringing. She answers and the only thing she hears before the line goes dead is this-

"The time is coming. Your time is almost over. A new evil shall control this city, and you have no hopes of stopping me. Enjoy the rest of your life, it ends shortly."

To be continued.

Author's Notes-

Hey peoples. Haven't been doing this a lot lately, but me and my girlfriend just had our baby. It's a beautiful healthy baby boy named Damian Robert. I'm sure you'll understand. There should be some more chapters coming within the next couple of weeks. I'm going to try and get at least two done a week for the next couple of weeks, I just got to find the time to write them up. Start reviewing all over again. Thanks in advance.


	20. Six Months Later

Chapter 20  
Six Months Later...  
  
Somewhere, some when.  
  
'Darkness. It seems to be everywhere. Can't tell if my eyes are open or not. Can't even tell where I am. My body's numb. Except for this dull roaring whisper coming from the center of my head I wouldn't even believe I was alive. I can't even hear the beating of my own heart.  
The last thing I remember is running from the Goose Lady's house and bumping into that old man with Wolf and Twinkles. Can't remember his name... Stils, or something like that. Fuck... where am I? What the fuck is goin' on?'  
  
'Take it easy, Mister Charming.'  
  
'What the fuck...? Who's there? Where are you... fuck that, where am I? Speak to me fucker!!'  
  
'All will be revealed sooner or later. Right now, you must learn of what has transpired during your absence.'  
  
'My what...? What the fuck is goin' on?'  
  
'Just sit and listen and all will be revealed...'  
  
Nearly every television, newspaper, radio, and news website within Fairy City has been showing or talking about the disappearance of several citizens, most notably Humpty Dumpty. He hasn't been seen since Blue Fairy's death and speculation continues to grow that he may know more about the events that lead to her death than anyone else. Some believe that he has entered himself into some sort of rehab and will grace their lives again when he's better. Those that know him though know he'll probably never come back. His career as a rapper is over. What no one knows is that his life as a swashbuckling pirate began the day of Blue's funeral and he has been at sea ever since.  
  
For two and a half months, Everett fought the constant up and down, back and forth swaying of Hook's massive ship, Sea Men Onboard, in vain. He is skinner now than he's een since high school, almost three months of vomiting everything you eat will certainly do that to anyone. He soon grew custom to a life at sea and after gaining his sea legs, he quickly began earning his keep on Hook's ship. Hook's crew took care of most of the hard labor and Peter took care of Hook, but it was Everett's job to keep their newest addition calm, their mysterious benefactor Piper.  
  
"Excuse me..., Cap'n? I got a couple of questions for you..." Everett said to Hook's closed cabin door after knocking.  
  
Hook replied, loudly through the still closed door, "Be witcha in a moment laddie... just need to... ugh... finish up in here...ahhhhhh!!!"  
  
Everett quickly takes a few steps away from the door and quietly wonders what he's doing on this ship for what seems to be the millionth time. Minutes later a sweaty, half-naked Peter walked out of Hook's cabin followed behind by the old man himself. Hook throws his sweaty arms around Everett and walks the young man away from a panting Peter.  
  
"What can this salty old sea dog do fer ye, boyo?" Hook says while lighting a cigar and then spitting over the edge of the deck.  
  
Everett not knowing what Hook just spit cringed and said, "If this isn't a good time, I can come back. It's really not a problem."  
  
"Nonsense. I'll always have time for ye. Just let all yer problems out and I'll see what I can do bout fixin em"  
  
"Well, it's just that I never expected to be gone this long, you know? I thought that when you said you were pirates and if I wanted to come along, I just figured we'd be doin it on a yacht or something. This is... uhhh, how do I put it..."  
  
"A fucking pirate ship."  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess. I just thought that we would have been there, wherever there is, and back by now."  
  
"See laddie, for a pirate, like myself, and now you, there is really only one way to sail and that is on a ship. Doesn't matter if it takes two months or two decades, we shall simply ride it out and arrive when we do. Nothing can be done about it. So if that's yer only problem on this here voyage, matey, well, count yer blessins and titty fuck whatever god ya pray to cause that's one that'll be solved soon."  
  
"What do you mean by solved Cap'n?"  
  
"You ever take the time to notice that we've sailed half way round the bend and haven't come across any rocks? No land, no islands, no nothing, not a single rock to break up the beauty of the open sea. Well, look ahead oh ye boyo..." Hook says to Everett and tosses him a periscope.  
  
Everett catches it and looks to wear Hook is pointing, several miles ahead of the ship Everett sees his first small croppings of rocks since the ship started. A large childlike smile crept across Everett's face.  
  
"Tis time to talk to Piper. He needs to enlighten the rest of ye of what's goin to happen as soon as we make land."  
  
"Well, that's the other problem, Cap'n..."  
  
"Ye've got some sorta problem with our employer?"  
  
"It's just that I've been around him a lot lately and it's just that... well, he's just plain scary."  
  
Hook tilted his head back and let out a large bark of a laugh. He wiped his mouth and then threw his arm back around Everett's shoulders and pulled him close to him. With breath reeking of beer, smoke, and seaman Hook told Everett, "That he is boyo, that he is."  
  
In the office building of the Three Pigs Detectives, those same detectives sit and await the arrival of the fourth member of this preplanned meeting. For the last several months they have searched for a single woman, their only lead coming from Fritzy, who told them that Prince had the ring and went to see the Goose Lady. For the past hour all three brothers have been sitting in silence waiting for the arrival of their latest employer. Even though their reasons for doing so maybe different, Ben simply wishes to talk about the case, while Bob and Jay just want to see her breast and ass again.  
  
No more than forty minutes late a ravishing figure walked through their door. Like every other man who has ever seen her, all three brothers were rendered speechless. The tall woman simply walked to the empty chair and sat herself down. For a few awkward seconds no one spoke.  
  
Finally, Ben cleared his throat and then, "Hello Cindy, we really need to talk."  
  
"Yeah, bitch meat, what the fuck is youse tryin to pull on us," Jay screamed accusingly towards her, while jumping out of his sit and throwing a finger into her face.  
  
"Jay, shut the fuck up and sit down. We don't have time for this."  
  
"Thank you, Ben," Cindy replied. "What is it that you need to know, I'm more than happy to help in any way I can."  
  
"If that's the case then why send us on a goose chase. You sent us to find this girl," Ben held up the picture of Aurora that Cindy gave him, "to find some guy, but we saw the guy with the ring leave your office. If you know who has it, then why have us look for the girl?"  
  
"How else will you know what girl to look for with these two walking bags of seaman, always under your feet..."  
  
Jay laughed and slapped Bob on the arm, "She's talkin' about you, yo!!"  
  
"She meant the both of us," Bob replied.  
  
Jay stopped laughing immediately, "What... fuck you bitch, I'll show you how I'm filled with seaman, alright."  
  
Ben just shook his head as Cindy continued, "If you need to know why you need to find her, she's my sister and she's in danger."  
  
Back in the darkness, Prince once again talks to the darkness.  
  
'What the fuck does any of that have to do with me? Huh, just tell me where I am. I'm getting sick of this shit. Just tell me what the fuck is goin on.'  
  
'Your life is entwined with those I show you now. To know where you are you must first know where they are. For you to awaken again, you must learn the truth of what must be done.'  
  
'What the fuck are you talking about? You mean I'm sleepin' that this is just a dream?'  
  
'This is no dream, and you are not sleeping. The dead can no longer dream nor sleep.'  
  
'THE FUCKIN WHAT... did you just say I was dead?'  
  
'Very.'  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Notes- Hey people, it's been a long time. Six months!! Six fucking months for an update!!! I know, I know, I feel the same way. I've just been so busy with the baby I just haven't been able to sit and write. I've been thinking about the story a lot lately and I've had to adjust it a little, in account of the six-month gap between chapters. Six fucking months!!! Ok, let's see my son should be walking soon, I got engaged, my life is beautiful, and I'm working on another chapter. It's already started so hopefully it'll be up in a few days. I've missed this little world I've created and hope that you people who have been reading and those that just start can give me some reviews. I need to know if this is worth it or if I shouldn't waste the little free time I have. Next chapter is more playing catch up with as many people as I can fit. So as usual thanks in advance. 


	21. Still Six Months Later

Chapter 21  
  
Still Six-Months Later...  
  
Somewhere lost deep within the nothing of something. Prince Charming has been speaking to a disembodied voice, which has chosen to explain to him the happenings of Fairy City during Prince's absence. The news that he has just been given is not sitting very well.  
  
"What the fuck do you mean I'm dead?!!!"  
  
"Just as I have said. For better or for worse, you died. Life went on."  
  
"...but how?? When did this happen? The last thing I remember was leaving the Goose Lady's house with Wolf and Twinkles. I don't remember dying, what's goin' on?"  
  
"Patience. All you ask will be revealed, in time."  
  
Prince would have sat and listened, but not really having a body he couldn't. So Prince simply paid attention and actually listened to a voice that sounded like jackhammers and the bending of steel.  
  
Within the slums of Fairy City there is a small apartment building known throughout the city as having the best sprinkle in the land. The shop is called Twinkles Magic Powder and it specializes in everything from cocaine to glowdex, to growmel, and explowder. The shop is run by Twinkles, one of Prince's best friends and at the moment the sole possessor of the glass ring.  
Over the last six-months Twinkles has gone through a drastic change. The meeting with the Goose Lady has opened her eyes to the way she has been reacting to Peter's coming out. No longer does she dress like a man or take the sprinkle that enlarged her clitoris to the size of a small penis and shrunk her vagina to the point of closing. Reverting back to her womanly ways, Twinkles has found out that the use of the sexual switch-a- roo sprinkle has placed her now booming sex life almost on equal level with Prince's, in the rumor mills of the city.  
She has spent most of the previous six-months grieving over the loss of her two best friends. She knows Prince is dead, but no one knows the whereabouts of Wolf, who has been missing since the same night Prince died.  
  
At the moment, Twinkles is on the phone dealing with the everyday maintaining of her business. Her latest sale has apparently gone a little wrong.  
  
"What do you mean it didn't work? I guarantee everything that I sale here. There is no way that I'm goin' to sale something that just doesn't work. Are you sure you used it right?"  
  
The Arabic voice on the phone replied, "Oh, yes, my friend. Dere is no vay dat I used dis rong. It say 'Vor vishes, rub tree times and avait da Genie.' Und dat is vhat I did."  
  
"Alright, Al, look, this is the only thing that I can do, bring in the lamp and I'll take a look at it and get everything fixed."  
  
"Dank you, dank you, dank you, my friend. I be dere after I done in store."  
  
"Yeah, alright, whatever. You finish up at the convenient store and come down here and I'll fix it for you."  
  
The two exchange pleasantries and hang up and for what seems like the millionth time, Twinkles breaks down and cries. It's been six months, but the pain of being all alone now just seems to be too much. Thinking of what she could do with three wishes just seems to push her back over the edge.  
  
Hidden deep within the bowels of catacombs underneath the Red Queen's office building is a small prison like dungeon. There have been only a few occupants of this cell; none have made it out alive. Currently though, there are two men chained to the walls of this dungeon.  
The first is known other than Wolf. His bruised and battered body has been hung limply by manacles and he has been left here to suffer. Periodically a small round man comes in and takes care of his cuts and makes sure he stays healthy. Wolf doesn't remember his name, the drugs he is kept on keeps him pretty out of it. So much so, Wolf is just now realizing he has a cellmate.  
  
Through bloody teeth and swollen lips Wolf asked, "Who... are you?"  
  
The thin man raised his head, looking into the darkness and straining to see the couple of feet across the room to where Wolf has been hanging. In his despair the man never bothered to see if anyone else was in the cell with him. After a few moments, a pair of dark glowing eyes become very apparent in the darkness.  
  
Again, Wolf asked, "I said... who are you?"  
  
The man answered, "My name is Taylor. Tell me you can help me out of here. I'm so scared right now. I need to get out of these chains and into some light. Please tell me your going to get me out of here."  
  
"Yeah... I've just been getting my ass kicked for the last couple days waiting for you instead of leaving. Why are you here?"  
  
"I don't know..." Taylor sobbed. "I own this dry cleaners downtown, and last Monday these ogres came in and dragged me out. They brought me here and I've been here for the last week. I didn't even do anything. Why would they do this to me? Are they going to let me go or what?"  
  
"Shut up. What do you mean Monday; you mean I've been in here for a week. What day is it?"  
  
"I don't know for sure, but they came to my store the first week of July..."  
  
"July... I've been here that long... I can't believe this shit. Who were the men who came for you?"  
  
"I've never seen any of them before. They all wore these red heart hats and..."  
  
"Ha... shut up... I know who they are and where we're at. Let me guess you've talked to the Goose Lady recently?"  
  
"Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"What did she tell you?"  
  
"She said something about me fighting and beating the seven giants. I don't know, it was really weird. Something about a war or something."  
  
"Shut up. This shit is getting crazy. I gotta find Prince and Twinkles. Listen if the Goose says you're important, you kinda have to come with me."  
  
"Look mister, I just want to go home, all this is really starting to scare me."  
  
"You haven't seen me in action yet, that's scary. Just relax."  
  
Wolf explained to Taylor how he was going to get them out of there and the two simply waited. Several hours later, the small round man came back down to the dungeon to give Wolf his daily sedatives. Having to lower Wolf on his back to reach him, the man was soon distracted by Taylor, before he could redo Wolf's restraints.  
  
"Ummm, excuse me. Are you here to let me out? I really need to leave. My arms really hurt."  
  
The short round man lifted his head and looked towards Taylor, at the moment Wolf sat straight up and used his one free hand to grab the short round man by the hair and pulled him towards him. Wolf ferociously ripped out the man's throat with his teeth. Despite telling Taylor what was going to happen, the entire ordeal was too much for Taylor and proceeded to throw up, as the small round man lied dying.  
Wolf undid the rest of his restraints and grabbed the keys and released Taylor from his manacles as well. Walking towards the cell door, Wolf, with a face covered in blood, tells Taylor, "Listen, shut up and just follow me. This won't be pretty, for whoever we run into."  
The two proceed to begin their trek through the catacombs hidden underneath the Red Queen's office.  
  
Back in the darkness, Prince again addresses the disembodied voice.  
  
"I can't believe that was Twinkles. I forgot how pretty she always was. Is this happening now or did it happen already? You never explained how this works out. When will you tell me about what happened to me?"  
  
"All of this is happening as we speak. As for your death, it happened like this..."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Author's Notes- Hey Peoples, two chapters in two weeks, I'm getting better on saving some time just to write. I've missed this so much. I've been dealing with so much stuff lately that I have no control that it's really nice when I get to play god. Ummmm, let's see ATHF vol. 1 and 2 are fucking great. (If you don't know what they are you should find out) I'm in the middle of one of the most mediocre summer movie seasons ever. Spider man 2 was ok, anchorman was great, and that van helsing movie sucked balls. Fahrenheit 911 made me angry and so did the trailer for white chicks, but for different reasons. Hopefully, the village and alien vs predator will be better. Start reviewing people and as usual thanks in advance. 


	22. The Prince is Dead, Long Live the Prince

Chapter 22

**The Prince is Dead, Long Live the Prince**

Somewhere deep within the bleak darkness that the disembodied spirits of the dead sometimes dwell. Two such souls converse about death and dying.

**_"There are those that would have the masses believe that death is the end. That after a life of such wonder and splendor there is nothing. There are even more who believe that they shall spend the rest of eternity in a paradise or burning in an inferno. If only time were so simple..."_**

_"Listen you said you'd explain how I died, that's all I want to know about. All this other shit your babbling about I really don't care about, just tell me what the hell is goin' on!!" Prince's voice rang out in the darkness. _

_**"To know what happened to yourself, you must first know why it happened. You see, time isn't something that will just end, there shall be no armageddon, or apocalypse, or ragnorak, or whatever other name is given to time's ending. Time is as easy to manipulate as a deck of cards, it is nothing more than a powerful magik. There was one from our land who traveled to the place of the unmagikal and was looked upon as a messiah. His teachings speak of the alpha and omega; those foolish simpletons thought he spoke of the creator, but what he meant was the magiks that power everything. When a soul leaves its shell, whether mortal or otherwise, it becomes energy and joins the celestial machine that creates the magik that controls everything. **_

_**Through out the history of time there have been those that have been able to retain their conscious mind during this metamorphosis. That magician would later return to man's world on several occasions, each time becoming more and more disenchanted with man's lack of interest in his magiks.**_

_**Like yourself, I have retained my thoughts due to the glass ring you held before your death..."**_

"Wait a minute, your telling me that I'm here cause of that damn ring..."

"_**Yes you are. At the moment of you death your conscious mind was retained in the ring with every other mind that has ever held it. It essentially split your soul in two, allowing a part to join the magiks and the rest to one day live again."**_

"What, you mean I'm goin' to live again?"

"_**Eventually, we both will."**_

"What do you mean?"

"_**Your death will serve a much greater purpose than you could ever imagine. After you left the Goose lady's house you simply returned home. As you walked through the door, you were hit behind the head with a rather dense object and was knocked unconscious. Your body was then taken to a special place, a safe place. While there you were sacrificed. You were given an ancient powder that hasn't been used in several centuries. It separates the soul from the body without actually killing the cells within the body. Your soul departed and your body awaits to be occupied by another."**_

Cindy sits within the office of the Three Pigs Detectives explaining to the three brothers how important one young girl is to the survival of everything. Cindy explains how her real name is Miracle Shuemaker and that she changed it after a childhood of being teased by others calling her 'Miracle Shoe'. She explains how a simple night out with friends changed her life.

"Me and some friends," Cindy continues and is quickly interrupted by Jay.

"Were these bitches you were with hot and slutty, or chubby tubbies?"

Before Cindy can even answer, Ben raises his voice at his brother, "Jay, shut up. NOW!!"

"What? Captain Inspector Holmes, I'm tryin to get a mental picture of this bitch with her bitches so we can find this other bitch. Just shut the fuck up and let the bitch tell us how they were rubbin and touchin on each other titties, like these bitches like to do and when my shit gets hard, I'll find any bitch you want. You know, my patented pussy radar never fails," Jay says as he grabs his genitals.

"You mean unlike the time you thought that the prostitute you picked up was really a six foot six Amazonian warrior princess, with hormone problems, right?" Bob questions.

Jay looks severally hurt moments before he slaps Bob in the face and says, "Fuck you. You tubby fat fuck. I'm tryin to get this bitch to suck some dicks and you keep talking like that and she'll suck some other dicks."

Cindy, finally having enough speaks up, "All of you, shut up and listen. We went and visited the Goose Lady and she explained to me about the 'Shue-children' experiments. It was supposedly sponsored by the government, but it actually was being run by a shady figure known only as Boots. Since that day, I've worked with Ms. Goose trying to find out more about them and she has recently given me more information regarding the only subject to survive those experiments.

As I've told you her name is Aurora. That is the only picture I have of her and I need her to be found before someone else does."

"Well what's in it for us? "Jay questions.

Cindy stands from her chair and saunters across the room and pushes Jay back in his chair and stands between his knees. She bends down and lowers her face to his and looks directly in his eyes. She quietly whispers to him, "Find her and I'll fuck you till the sun burns out."

Deep within a cavernous sewer system that extends far beneath the city, Boots sits upon his thrown surrounded by his thousands of followers. The crowd is filled with criminals and thieves dancing, partying, drinking, and fucking, in celebration of the coming war. Boots simply sits high above them, looking down and admiring the chaos that he has begun to create.

From the shadows to his right, a figure walks in and takes the seat next to him. Her name is Belle, and she is the most vicious member of Boot's recently created army. She turns her head towards Boots and says, "Everything has been taken care of. The journalist shall speak no more." She then holds up the head of Blue's agent, Jiminy.

Boots grabs the decapitated head and stands from his seat, holding the head up high for all to see. "Ohhh, my faithful and ferocious druids, witness the fate of those who attempt to deny us of this beautiful chaos we shall unleash upon this city. The first casualty has been claimed, bath in the blood of the innocent and rejoice."

Boots then tosses the head into the crowd as they roar with approval and the celebration continues as the war creeps closer and closer.

Back within the echoless darkness of nothing.

**_"You should be pleased that you were given this opportunity, your body and mind shall live soon rule everything. Your body shall shortly be inhabited by myself and I shall soon live again."_**

_"What are you waiting for then? If you could've come back whenever you've wanted then what are you waiting for?"_

_**"There are still things that must be put into place. The golden heart is still missing, as well as the blood of the perfected soul. Soon, very soon all shall be ready and I will walk among the living and rule everything."**_

_"I've listened this whole time and not once have you mentioned who you are? Why is that? Who have I been talking to? Who are you?"_

_**"It is long past the time of my complete return, and your chances of stopping me are even farther away. I only tell you this as you have no way to stop what shall come. I have possessed many names, Merlin, Houdini, but you would know me better as Gepeto."**_

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes-

Hey peoples. I know I said quicker updates, but what are you going to do. My son and fiancée take up all my time. I really do enjoy this and appreciate the reviews I've gotten and hopefully will get some more. All criticism is welcome. Let's see, the village was good, slow, but still good. AvP sucked. So did Resident Evil 2. Goodfellas on dvd is fucking great, first time watching the movie and I'm saddened only at the fact that it's taken me so long to see it. My son said 'mama', he's so adorable, him and my fiancée make my life so perfect. More when I get chance. No more giving myself a time schedule cause it's probably not going to happen and it feels like I'm lying to you people and I don't want to do that. Even though more reviews would mean more chapters. Let me know your out there enjoying this or not. Oh, and does anyone else think I should lower the rating for the whole story? More reviews. Thanks in advance.


End file.
